


Amalgamation (Chanbaek hybrid!au)

by callmeb6104



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Human Byun Baekhyun, Hybrids, M/M, Rimming, Romance, Smut, Sweet Park Chanyeol, Top Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 23:16:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20348446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeb6104/pseuds/callmeb6104
Summary: * amalgamate (n.) - the process of uniting or combining somethingSinger Baekhyun is a combination of a lonely guy and a grieving person. Then Chanyeol came to his life, being a hybrid; a combination of a dog and a human. He came to Baekhyun's life---both as a gift from a fanbase, and Baekhyun's sudden companion.





	1. Amalgamation

**Author's Note:**

> Smut is on the second and last parts.
> 
> This fic is cross-posted from Wattpad.com under the same username.
> 
> Warning: implied cheesiness on the first chapter (you might puke) LOL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun found a waiting present in front of his home. But turned out, he didn't just open a gift; but his heart as well.

Baekhyun wasn't supposed to go to that shelter.

It wasn't because he didn't like hybrids or he was hating on them. He was a pet lover since childhood and though he agrees hybrids are not pets but an individual---a person, who deserve to be treated right and have a life of their own---Baekhyun couldn't shake away the thoughts from the back of his brain that hybrids were still half animals, having inabilities to do some things humans can do.

Baekhyun wasn't anywhere near being one of those people who hated hybrids, but just looking at them made him remember how his pet Choco died from food poisoning 7 years ago.

It was Baekhyun's fault: he was growing his career back then and being a clueless twenty-year-old rising singer didn't help him manage things about living all alone in the city after leaving his family in Bucheon to achieve his dream. Choco was a little cute pup--a shih tzu, with curly black locks and big eyes--given to him by his first ever fan who remained anonymous until now, and Baekhyun loved him so much; both because his fan gave it to him and Choco became his only family (besides his manager, Kim Jongdae and his makeup artist, Luhan) since he left his province.

Baekhyun could hit whatever high note his music producer gave him and yet, he couldn't even check a simple expiration date of that dogfood. When Choco died, Baekhyun felt like a part of him also did.

Apparently, even those half human-half animal beings in that shelter reminded him of his stupidity over his poor puppy. Sure, Baekhyun couldn't run away from this world where can see pets (or even hybrids) randomly on his everyday life, but going to that shelter drained a lot of bravery inside him. It took Jongdae a whole day just to make Baekhyun go with him to Apgujeong-dong where the shelter was located. Baekhyun was left with no choice but to comply. It was part of his job, anyway--to make a stance that hybrids should be more empowered and given rights and assistance in this society (which he really agrees to, if not for his personal issue). Also, he didn't want anything but disappoint Jongdae that day.

It was just six days ago when he went to the shelter, and Baekhyun didn't expect his fans to be this powerful.

"To our ever-loving and shining Baekhyun-oppa,

We saw how happy you were when you visited that shelter and talked to the hybrids over there. It's sad that they are neglected in this society and we agree to you that they must be empowered! People should really adopt them as well~ Oppa, I hope you liked our gift to you, he's the most precious and one-of-a-kind one from that shelter!

Saranghaeyo, oppa!

\- Baekhyunbar"

Baekhyun's mind went blank for a minute. Right then he took a glance at the documents on his hand that came along with the letter, which turned out to be identification papers. Baekhyun didn't even read what the documents contained. He already knew what situation this was. Slowly, he dropped the hand that was holding the papers to his side. And as his vision adjusted from the letter he just read to the person in front of him, Baekhyun admit he was wishing he was still asleep and all of this was just a ridiculous dream. But the person was really standing there, in front of him.

Baekhyun blinked twice. Thrice. No, the one in front of him wasn't a person. He was a hybrid. A dog hybrid.

"S-so.."

The hybrid's ears perked up, as if waiting Baekhyun's next words.

"So.. you were.. sent here?"

Baekhyun saw the hybrid nod shyly as he gazed on the floor. The hybrid's back was a bit slouched--his incredible height was still so visible despite it--while he was playing with his fingers. The hybrid was really tall, taller than Baekhyun, even. He had long lengs and a wide frame, wearing a grey shirt and a black jacket along with pants and worned out slippers. His ears and tail were both perked down. Baekhyun noted to himself how the hybrid's toes are curling when he looked down. Maybe due to embarassment, he told himself.

Baekhyun tried to compose himself. It was almost midnight, he had just come home to his apartment when he was surprised with the sudden "delivery" that was waiting for him since afternoon at the front of his door. "Baekhyunbar sent you here? Are you really sure?"

The hybrid nodded again. Baekhyun noticed how the hybrid hasn't said a word yet since they met. All he did was shove Baekhyun the letter from his fanbase and some documents after the singer broke a Soprano 1 shriek when he saw an tall unfamiliar "guy" looking suspicious in front of his door, a few minutes before midnight. Baekhyun inhaled and exhaled. He tried processing everything that's happening in his mind.

"Alright." He said, sighing. "So, Baekhyunbar thought I loved hybrids so much." The hybrid nodded, still looking at the marbled floor. "So they adopted you from Apgujeong, under my name, and sent you here on my apartment?"

Baekhyun might be ruining his ear, but he thought he heard a Yes from a voice with a very low octave.

"I think this is a misunderstanding."

That was when the tall hybrid looked up. Baekhyun's mind was far from being organized. He was actually talking to himself, thinking how he could, maybe, return the hybrid to the shelter or even talk to his manager so Jongdae could ask Baekhyunbar to take back what they gave, but either of those didn't seem like a good idea. His fans could get upset for declining the present, or maybe his antis would post shit about him returning an innocent hybrid to the shelter. Baekhyun couldn't decide what to do and all of the ideas he just thought subsided when the hybrid looked at him in the face. 

His face showed many emotions all at once, that hybrid. He wasn't sure, but Baekhyun saw all those emotions flood the hybrid's innocent face--worry, fright, surprise, hurt--he saw all that. He knew how the hybrid understood him when he said everything was a misunderstanding.

Somehow, Baekhyun felt guilty. The hybrid didn't do anything wrong at all and yet, he was experiencing this. "I.. I don't agree I need a hybrid here in my house," he started. The hybrid was looking at him "puppy-ly", like how any puppy would look when they know they're gonna be hurt or something. Baekhyun's breath hitched when he realized the hybrid in front of him had the same black locks Choco had. He wasn't curly, but those brown locks and big eyes beneath those glasses the hybrid wore reminded Baekhyun of his little angel. Baekhyun looked down. He suddenly felt sad rejecting the hybrid as soon as they met. "Look, I just posted that picture of me in that hybrid shelter to show my support to the hybrid community! You know, all those support and advocacy people do? Do you.. do you know things like that? Uhm, I'm.. I'm sorry, I don't need a companion in my apartment like what my fans assumed, okay?"

"B-but.. but the noona told me I'll stay here from now on." Baekhyun assumed right. The hybrid really had a low, deep voice. "They all said you're my human now."

Baekhyun was suddenly startled at the sentence. He loosened the tie from his white dress shirt so he could breathe properly. "Y-your.. your human?"

"Yes. I'm yours now, Baekhyun hyung."

Baekhyun wasn't shocked. It was even beyond that.

How could he be someone's human? To think that that someone was actually a hybrid? And not a pet? Just like how he did when he had Choco? And just how could he compare a hybrid to his pet? To Baekhyun, hybrids were still humans. Just with a tail and different pair of ears. With a small inability to do things people do. With the need of guidance and assistance of humans.

But all in all for Baekhyun, they were still humans. And this hybrid in front of him couldn't have Baekhyun as his human.

Baekhyun continually shook his head. "No. No, no." He raised his hand as a stop sign, his other hand still holding the letter Baekhyunbar sent him. "No, this is a misunderstanding. Please, I don't think I'll ever---"

The hybrid moved from his place. They were still standing by the mid-opened door of Baekhyun's apartment. Baekhyun stopped midsentence, looking at him. "The shelter closes at 11pm. And.. a-and they open at 7am. They let.. they let us sleep on our own at night. It.. it has a house setting, the shelter. They let us sleep alone. So they.. so they close it at this hour." The hybrid spoke fast, though, stuttering. Baekhyun wasn't even able to understand what he meant.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Y-you can.. return me there, but I'm sorry.. if y-you would return me, you'll have to w-wait until tomorrow. I can't.. come in the shelter with the gates closed."

Baekhyun didn't know why his heart ached because of that.

It wasn't really because he didn't like the hybrid. He was tall but still cuddly. He had big cute eyes, perfect nose and plump lips. He had adorable black hair covering his forehead. He had long legs, and a pair of very adorable ears. The hybrid reminded Baekhyun of Choco, not because they were the same. The hybrid looked so special on his own.

Maybe because Baekhyun still hasn't resolved his issue over animals and hybrids in general, and seeing them makes him feel guilty because he was the reason why Choco was dead.

And that wasn't anything good at all.

"If.." Baekhyun was back from his trance when the hybrid talked in the middle of silence. "If you're gonna send me away, can you.. can you let me stay here tonight? I don't want to sleep on the streets."

Baekhyun swore he never saw someone's eyes look like that. Not even Choco.

*  
"I don't have a guest room here." Baekhyun muttered as he walked towards the hybrid, who was awkwardly sitting on the sofa of the living room, a small backpack containing his belongings on his lap. Baekhyun was carrying a pillow and a thick comforter to give Chanyeol. "Unfortunately my guest room was made into a storage room years ago, but that doesn't matter now. The sofa is all I can offer to you, I'm.. sorry."

Baekhyun felt heavy on his chest. It was like he was making the hybrid feel more unwanted the more time he spent with him. The hybrid received the pillow and comforter with a shy bow.

"What's your name? I guess I haven't asked that. I'm Byun Baekhyun. I think you already know that, right? My fans told you?""

The hybrid's eyes were big and shiny behind those glasses when he shortly looked at the singer and nodded. "I'm.. Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol."

Park Chanyeol. The name flowed to Baekhyun's ears smoothly. A lovely name.

"And.." Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol when he continued speaking. "And please don't.. say sorry all the time, it's.. making me feel bad."

Chanyeol had his head down when he spoke. His toes were still curling--with embarassment or fright, Baekhyun didn't know. His ears remained perked down, just like his tail. Chanyeol then silently arranged his bed and lied down. Baekhyun turned to walk to his room upstairs and closed the lights, removing the image off of his mind when he saw how the hybrid's tall figure failed to fit to the length of his sofa.

*  
It was the middle of the night when Baekhyun woke up.

With half-lidded eyes, he went down the stairs to the kitchen to fetch some water. His throat felt so dry.

It was a series of enclosed noises that reminded Baekhyun about the hybrid on his living room.

With a half empty glass of water in hand, Baekhyun quietly stepped his feet towards where he left Chanyeol. There he saw the hybrid's shadow under the shade of the moon, sitting in the middle of the sofa. Baekhyun took a closer look, and he saw how Chanyeol was sitting while he hugged his legs, face buried on his knees.

If Baekhyun was right, Chanyeol was crying.

Baekhyun didn't mean to cough, but his throat was really dry and it was uncomfortable. He saw how Chanyeol's body tensed when he heard the singer near him. The hybrid tried to stop his cries, palming his tears with his big hands, refusing to release more hiccups.

Baekhyun hesistantly sat beside the hybrid. Putting his glass down the table nearby, he gently placed a hand at Chanyeol's back. "Uhm.." he started, not knowing what to say. Chanyeol tried to put back his glasses to cover his swelling eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to see all that. I was.. getting some water and I heard something--"

"No, it's.. fine."

Baekhyun can swear he never heard anniyo and gwaenchanhayo sound so sad like that. Unconsciously, his hand squeezed Chanyeol's shoulder as a comfort. The hybrid looked surprised, his ear perked up for a moment and went down.

"I'm sorry. And I know you told me to stop saying sorry, but I can't help it. It's not your fault that this happened, okay? You didn't deserve to be pulled inside this misunderstanding between me and my fans. I really am sorry."

Chanyeol's hiccups were still there trying to break out, but he tried to make it unnoticeable. "It's really fine, I promise. It always happens, anyways."

"What.. always happens?"

"Being rejected. I'm.. used to it, hyung. This is not the first time it's happened."

Baekhyun couldn't believe it. Chanyeol? Rejected? And this is not the first time? Just how could people reject hybrids? They are far worse from those people who despised hybrids. At least those people don't interact with hybrids at all. Rejecting a hybrid seemed more rude. Most of all, Baekhyun couldn't even believe how Chanyeol, the hybrid he was about to return to the shelter a few hours from now, still called him hyung. Chanyeol still respected him.

"How come?" was all Baekhyun could say.

Chanyeol was fidgeting in his seat. "Whenever humans come to visit the shelter.. they were allowed to come and talk with the hybrids as much as they want. They talk to me, too, just like everybody else, but when they need to choose who to adopt, they.. they don't choose me. No one did."

Baekhyun continued listening. "It went on like that. From the day I was rescued, up until now. No one liked me. At first, I tried to sound friendly when I talk, tried to feature something special that I can do like playing the guitar and piano or singing a song, tried to become special, but still nothing happened. I grew up like this in the shelter, and I grew so old and so one day, I.. I gave up. I didn't try to talk to anyone anymore. I gave up all my other hybrid friends, I gave up singing and playing instruments, and I gave up the hope of being adopted. I.. I gave up everything."

Baekhyun remembered. When he was in the shelter, he didn't notice Chanyeol. Maybe he really didn't come out all throughout. And that was because of this. Chanyeol didn't want to talk to anyone anymore.

Baekhyun saw how the hybrid was starting to cry again. A tear rolled down his cheek, but immediately he wiped it clean with a hand. He remained looking down, away from Baekhyun's eyes. "I was known as a snob in the shelter after that, and the new hybrids that came in there never tried to talk to me as well. My friends were adopted one by one, and after that I had no one else except the vets who still tried to be friends with me. But I didn't opened up to anyone anymore. I really gave up. But then.. a group of noonas came in one day. And the vets told me they're adopting me."

"The noonas.. the Baekhyunbar?"

Chanyeol nodded. "They told me they were giving me to someone special, someone who loved hybrids. They told me I would be given as a gift, and I shouldn't be sad because that person who's gonna be my owner would take care of me and won't treat me as a mere pet, but also friend because he was kind. I was so happy and I immediately packed up my few belongings to the backpack they gave me. The day after that, they came back and took me from the shelter and drove me here. It was almost past lunch time, and they needed to go to their work. So I.. I insisted on waiting for you alone."

And Baekhyun went home almost midnight. Chanyeol had to wait for hours alone like that. The singer wanted to curse himself. He felt more guilty now that he heard Chanyeol's side. He didn't intend to hurt the hybrid like this. He was just too shaken up. He didn't expect his fans to give him a hybrid, let alone a present at a time like this when any occassion weren't anywhere around the corner. His issue about his deceased pet still wasn't over, and having a hybrid suprised him too much. He didn't mean to reject Chanyeol. He didn't mean to hurt him like this. Not the innocent hybrid. Not Chanyeol, who did nothing bad to him.

Baekhyun didn't notice he himself was shedding tears. Was it because of what he did? Was he crying for Chanyeol? For Choco? For his issue over pets and hybrids? He didn't know. All he knew was his chest was so heavy and suddenly he had the need to cry.

Then he felt big rough hands wiping his tears away and cupping his cheeks ever-so-gently. Chanyeol looked at him in the eyes. "Why are you crying?"

"I don't know, I'm just so sad."

"You don't have to pity me, hyung."

Baekhyun felt his heart beat faster than normal. Chanyeol was hurt all along, Baekhyun even added that pain in his heart. And yet Chanyeol even had the heart to care about Baekhyun shedding tears.

Baekhyun heaved a sigh as he looked back at those brown orbs the hybrid had. "You're so, so precious, Chanyeol. Can I.. can I keep you?"

And it was the first time that Chanyeol's tears were because of genuine happiness.

*

"How does it feel like? Being in the public all the time?"

It has been a week since Baekhyun decided to keep Chanyeol. Though they shared something personal that night, the hybrid still seemed so cautious living with Baekhyun. He was speaking with few words, staying only in one place for a matter of time before moving to somewhere else and, most of all, he was insisting in doung every house chore there could be. Baekhyun, on the other hand, tried to understand. He was letting Chanyeol do as he pleased, not telling him too much about things he could or couldn't do, and giving him a space on his own especially after he cleaned up the guest room. His manager got surprised at first when he knew all this, knowing about Baekhyun's issue. Even Luhan, when he went to the singer's apartment one day, thought that Chanyeol was a tresspasser. In the makeup artist's mind it was more possible that a hybrid inside Baekhyun's apartment was a tresspasser than a friend.

Today was Baekhyun's off. Manager Kim emptied his schedule for two days, leaving him enough time to rest before he start to rehearse for his upcoming new album. Surprisingly, Chanyeol was the one to initiate the conversation (which was something new) as Baekhyun sat down in front of the dining table where the breakfast Chanyeol made was placed. Baekhyun smiled. It wasn't because the hybrid seemed like a house helper, but Baekhyun felt like he has a family who made things for him like this at home. Muttering a soft thank you, he gladly looked at Chanyeol as the hybrid sat parallel to his seat.

"Mmm-hmm, let me think about it," Baekhyun fetched his chopsticks, biting it as he looked in the ceiling, thinking, "Sometimes it feels good, sometimes it feels bad. Just like that. I'm a singer and a public figure, so being in public means people still love me and my singing, right? But I'm still an individual, too, and sometimes I want my own pricacy, and that's when it turns bad. It's kind of ironic and sad."

Chanyeol looked focused as he listened, his tail wagging slowly. He nodded his head like he already sinked in everything in his mind. "I.. I'm just curious, I'm sorry for asking."

Putting his chopsticks down, Baekhyun sighed frustratingly. The hybrid took a hint at the frustration the singer was feeling and so he glanced at Baekhyun before even starting to eat his own food. "Is something wrong, hyung?"

"Just how could you call me hyung when you're like that?" Baekhyun leaned on his chair, arms crossed. The hybrid looked surprised. "I am frustrated, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol flinched. Baekhyun was mad. He knew it.

"You can just ask me, about anything, at anytime. You can go around the house and I won't mind. You can talk, sneeze, cough, produce any noise. You can walk around, do what you want, tell me what you need, tell me about things you don't like. You can even call me by my name, or let me call you by your name without flinching or being surprised like that." Baekhyun looked at the innocent hybrid with a frown. "You just asked me something you were curious about, why is there a need to say sorry? I thought I took you in here as my friend, a conpanion, but why is that it feels like I took in a slave?"

When Baekhyun was finished, he was breathless. True enough, everything he just said was what his mind was contemplating to the whole week since he took Chanyeol in. He had an issue, but Baekhyun tried to brush it off since he felt that there is nothing wrong if he would try again, try it with Chanyeol. Seven years was long enough to mourn over his foolishness to Choco, and when he heard about how Chanyeol's life was like before he was sent in Baekhyun's apartment, Baekhyun felt like it was time to finally let go of his poor pet and move on to finally letting someone else in his life. And that someone was Chanyeol. But for the whole week that has passed it didn't seem like Baekhyun was doing anything near building a relationship like he had with Choco. It was like Baekhyun had captured someone who had no choice in life and made him into his slave inside the house.

It didn't feel right.

Chanyeol was bowing down when Baekhyun looked at him again. His tail stayed still at the back. As usual whenever he gets shy or frightened, the hybrid would play with his fingers while looking down. "I'm.. sorry."

"Stop saying you're sorry!"

Baekhyun didn't know why he yelled. But he only realized what he did when Chanyeol started shaking and crying. Being panicky, he stood up and immediately hugged the hybrid. It was the second time it happened, the first one was when Chanyeol hugged Baekhyun after the singer decided to keep him that night.

"I didn't mean to yell, I was just frustrated. I'm sorry, I really didn't mean that."

"Those.. those people who took care of me since I was born yelled at me everytime. They.. they yelled at me and I thought they just did that to discipline me. But when I.. turned seven years old, they made me fight other hybrids in a ring and gambled over who will win. I was thirteen when I was rescued." Chanyeol wiped his tears, smilibg bitterly. "I didn't mean to cry, I'm sorry I'm a crybaby. It's.. it's the trauma."

Baekhyun remained silent. Chanyeol had a dark past, and bitter one inside the shelter despite him being fed and taken care of. And yet he was still so soft-hearted.

Chanyeol deserves all the love and care in this world.

"I hope you know now what you are here in this house. Please live with ne comfortably, okay? You're not a slave here, you're my friend. And I'm sorry. I won't yell anymore."

Chanyeol nodded as an answer.

The worry in Baekhyun's face sudsided. Baekhyun smiled at Chanyeol whose eyes were still glistening with freshly-wiped tears and a faint red nose. Baekhyun couldn't help it. Smiling up to his eyes, Baekhyun leaned in, cupping Chanyeol's cheeks, kissing his forehead.

Chanyeol's face went crimson red. Baekhyun couldn't help but stifle a laugh, noticing how the hybrid's tail wag like crazy. "You know, if you're curious about being exposed in the public, why don't you come with me next time in my agency?"

*

"We have a problem." a staff muttered as soon as Baekhyun arrived together with his manager and makeup artist. Chanyeol was silently standing behind Baekhyun, tail and ears perked down, trying not to make himself standout due to his height, but to no avail. He brought Chanyeol to EXOEnt, just as he promised.

"A problem? As soon as we arrived? What is it?" It was Manager Kim who talked as he and the staff walked away, discussing the sudden issue that arose right before the final meeting of Baekhyun's new album. Baekhyun was left with his makeup artist, who was doing nothing but to make Chanyeol uncomfortable with his stares. Luhan has been so nosy ever since he knew about the hybrid.

"Oh, please. Give Chanyeol a break."

Luhan eyed the singer suspiciously and teasingly. "How come you protect him so much? You never did that to me, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun glanced at Chanyeol, who was still looking uncomfortable, then looked at Luhan in the eyes. "Look, you don't have to be protected, people should be protected from you."

"You're so mean!"

Baekhyn spared no look at Luhan who went on tantrums. He walked to his designated seat, grabbing Chanyeol by the wrist and despite the hybrid being taller and heavier than Baekhyun, the singer managed to drag him and make him seat beside his chair. "There." He said, smiling. "You can sit here beside me. Usually Manager Kim sits there but for today, you can steal his seat for me."

The hybrid looked confused. He scratched his ear as he looked at Baekhyun who was standing in from of him from under his lashes. "Isn't stealing supposed to be bad?"

"Silly." Baekhyun laughed. "I didn't mean it that way."

"Then what do you mean?"

"You don't have to worry about anything, Chanyeol."

The hybrid moved from his seat and faced Baekhyun who sat on the chair beside him. "No, tell me what it means."

The singer could only smile from ear to ear. Even his eyesmile appeared. "It means I like you, Chanyeol. You're really really adorable."

"N-no, it doesn't mean like that."

Chanyeol returned from sitting properly, avoiding the singer's gaze. Of course he knew what stealing the manager's seat meant, but he just wanted to confirm because he wasn't so sure. He didn't know metaphors.

And now he know he didn't also know what I like you from a certain Byun Baekhyun meant.

*

"I am so dead."

For the nth time that day, Baekhyun said that sentence as if he was really dying literally. Apparently, the last meeting he had with the producers resulted to him having to compose. It was Yixing, his music producer, who proposed the idea to the whole team. It has been seven years, and Baekhyun's fans deserve to see another side of the singer. Composing a song or two wouldn't be bad for his upcoming album.

Sure, Baekhyun had composed once or twice. Or even thrice. He did, years ago, when he was still starting. Yixing have known that and when the music producer presented that idea to the team, they were very thrilled to know by this talent Baekhyun had not yet shown the public. It was new and exciting, and everyone, even the CEO himself, agreed to make Baekhyun compose. Everybody was happy when the meeting ended.

But to Baekhyun, it was another nightmare in his life as a twenty-six-year old.

He went out his room to drink water. All throughout the day Baekhyun spent his time inside his room where a small set of equipments used for composing and recording had been placed (which EXOEnt had sent him the night after he was ordered to compose a song). Baekhyun was beyond pressured. He doesn't even know how to use all those equipments and his agency even had to sent those in his house.

Baekhyun gulped down the glass of water. He breathed in and out, trying to concentrate. He was given two weeks to come up with something and Baekhyun doesn't believe two weeks would be enough. After all, all he knew was to play the piano and play random keys. He wasn't even good at placing the right words, the right terms, when writing lyrics to some chords he could invent.

It was the singer's third glass of water when he saw Chanyeol staring at him from behind the kitchen counter. Baekhyun amost choked on his drink.

"I'm sorry, did I startle you?"

Baekhyun coughed away the burden on his throat. "N-no. I was just deep in my thoughts, I guess."

"They want you to compose, right? But you can't come up with anything?"

Baekhyun stared at Chanyeol. He couldn't stop his smile with the worry that was evident in the hybrid's face. Chanyeol was really soft and kind and Baekhyun couldn't help but to adore him like that. He was really caring and warm and Baekhyun was happy that the hybrid was finally opening up to him. He wasn't awkward nor embarassed anymore.

"Yes. I think Yixing-hyung looks up to me so much. I'm starting to get scared with the level of their expectations from me."

Chanyeol was playing with his fingers. Embarassed, Baekhyun noted to himself. "What is it, Chanyeol? Do you want to say somethi--"

"Can I help you? Writing a song?"

Baekhyun was amused. He didn't know he'd had a very unique, soft-hearted and talented hybrid as his own.

*

"Excuse me, can you give us a bigger size of this one?" Baekhyun gave the saleslady the shirt he was holding. The saleslady nodded, keeping a fangirl scream from coming out her mouth when he realized it was Byun Baekhyun, The Byun Baekhyun, who was talking to her.

Baekhyun smiled as he rummaged through the rack of shirts. "I like it here. Everything here is nice."

It was the day after Chanyeol offered to help Baekhyun compose. Chanyeol had advised him that going out and refreshing his mind as he looked for inspiration could help him, especially that the singer still didn't know what type of song he would write. Chanyeol said it was better to look for inspirations outside since almost everything exists there, and Baekhyun thought it wasn't bad. Besides, he found out that in that shelter, hybrids who get adopted leave most of their clothes to spare for the unadopted ones. Meaning, Chanyeol was only left with a one-week worth of clothing. Which was why, today, he was wearing the clothes he wore when he and Baekhyun first met. So he decided it was best to finally buy Chanyeol things of his own, not just clothes, but even toiletries, with the scent that he liked; sandalwood.

Chanyeol had the hood of his jacket on his head when Baekhyun turned to look at him. The hybrid was playing with his fingers, his back slouched as usual whenever he's shy and his eyes were glued to the ground. "Hey." Baekhyun called him. "Chanyeol, is there anything wrong?"

The hybrid pointed at the gold light bulb lighting the displays of the clothing store. "It's too bright. My eyes hurt, even with the glasses."

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Maybe Baekhyun panicked a bit too much, it only took a second before almost everyone inside the store was looking at him as he held Chanyeol by the shoulders with a worried look on his face. "Uhm.. I'm sorry. I was too loud, wasn't I?" He said, avoiding the stares at them.

"It doesn't hurt that much. It's just irritating my eyes because I have poor eyesight. I just can't look at it. I'm sorry.."

"Chanyeol, it's just light. With a.. brighter color. Like in the shelter, they had white bulbs. No need to say sorry, don't worry. Just look down if you really can't look at it."

"I really just.. don't like it. It's too bright. I can't even look."

"You don't have to explain much, I said it's f---"

"You shine the same. That bulb and you are both bright lights, anyway, but why can't I look at the bulb? Should I.. just look at you?"

Baekhyun was left speechless. 

"Sir, here's the bigger size for the shirt that you're looking for." The saleslady suddenly came, holding the shirt Baekhyun picked for the hybrid.

From looking serious, Chanyeol's face lit up like a kid given a candy. He was smiling when he received the shirt from the saleslady, checking it. Unknown to himself, Baekhyun smiled, his heart beating like crazy.

Maybe sometimes Chanyeol may seem like a kid. But he was mature and thinks deep. He was a very deep person with a tad bit of innocence to some things. And right now, Baekhyun found out Chanyeol has the talent to compliment people. Baekhyun felt himself blush.

The pressure he felt suddenly vanished in thin air. He was relieved. As Chanyeol's eyes shined beneath the glasses he wore and as his small teeth were shown by how he smiled wide, Baekhyun was sure.

He was sure he already found the inspiration Chanyeol told him to look for so he could compose a song.

*

Baekhyun saw how Chanyeol use the equipment he almost cursed knowingly.

The singer, looking amused, turned to look at the hybrid. "It looks like you know so much about these things." He said, trying to sink in what kind of buttons and such are those things that Chanyeol is "setting".

"I.. don't know much. It's just.. there was this sponsor of the shelter before who was a music producer. He taught me some basics before he left to America. That was when I was fourteen, I think."

Baekhyun heard Chanyeol. But he wasn't that sure if he registered what the hybrid had just said. Chanyeol may had been a bit awkward about telling about himself, but it was obvious that he was excited about it. And happy.

He was too happy that his doggy ears were perking up with excitement and his tail wagged from left to right.

Baekhyun was too immersed by the fact. Chanyeol was a dog hybrid. He was an incredible, majestic, half-human half-animal. The singer always forget that. Baekhyun didn't know he had touched the tail, too engrossed by amusement, not until Chanyeol had stopped talking and silence enveloped Baekhyun's room.

"Hyung?"

"I realized I haven't touched you like this, Chanyeol." The singer said, focusing on admiring the tail he was seeing. It was slowly moving unlike earlier and Baekhyun still had his fingers lingering on it. "I always forget you're a hybrid. And it's.. it's amazing whenever I realize you are."

Chanyeol stayed silent. He didn't know what to say. And besides, it was the first time someone adored him like this, like how Baekhyun looked at him with those eyes, in his entire life.

Baekhyun turned his hand to touching Chanyeol by the ear. His other hand followed suit, petting the hybrid in the process. Chanyeol couldn't stop himself from closing his eyes with contentment.

"You really are adorable, Chanyeol. That's why I like you so much."

And in a blink of an eye, Baekhyun was hugging Chanyeol by the waist, burying his face on the latter's chest as he breathed in and out comfortably. "You're really adorable. And kind. And warm. Can I.. sleep here like this? I really like you..."

Chanyeol didn't know what that meant. And instead, he asked, "How about the song we need to compose?"

"I already have an inspiration, Chanyeol."

"What is it?"

"It's you."

*

It has been three months since that day. Baekhyun was in the brink of releasing the album he completed for the past months, and he was very busy.

His relationship with his hybrid was fine, it was more than fine that they started being so comfortable with each other at home. Chanyeol would make him breakfast in the morning and they would eat together. They would share the sofa at the living room during the singer's dayoff to watch movie or talk about just anything that popped from their heads. Sometimes Baekhyun would take the hybrid at work and when that happens, people would coo at how the two looked like together. Baekhyunbar, and even Baekhyun's other fanbases and fansites, started releasing photos of them whenever they were seen in the public together. At times, the both would hangout by Chanyeol playing the guitar and the piano for Baekhyun. Baekhyun, on the other hand, would sing for the hybrid. It wasn't like anything compared to Baekhyun's life before. After Choco, Baekhyun realized he hadn't been any happier like he was right now. It was so unexpected, and Baekhyun swore he prayed so much so the Heavens could bless his fans who gave him his Chanyeol.

His Chanyeol.

Sometimes, Baekhyun would think why he was being so possessive over the hybrid. Of course, the hybrid was his. It was legal and official. But as Chanyeol's face started roaming the internet through the pictures of them together, the singer couldn't stop himself from being irritated whenever others would look at Chanyeol like he was a piece of meat.

Of course, Chanyeol would sense the irritation. But being innocent as he was, he wouldn't have a hint to what the reason was. All he would do was to repeat the sentences Baekhyun loved to hear the first time he said it.

The first person to open my heart was you, Baekhyun-hyung.

And Baekhyun would reply to him to repeat his answer over and over.

You're really adorable. I really, really like you, Chanyeol.

"Okay, this is creepy. Why the heck are you smiling like an idiot?"

Baekhyun didn't spare Luhan a glance as his hyung settled the makeup kit on the desk of his dresser. "Why? Can't I?"

"You look stupid, that is. Especially if you don't tell me what's going on."

Baekhyun sat properly as his makeup artist cupped his face to start with his makeup. A few hours from now will be his comeback stage at Music Bank, featuring the title track of his new album. Surprisingly, the title track that was chosen was the one he composed with the help of Chanyeol.

Luhan started putting the base makeup of the singer when he talked again. "Okay, if you won't tell me what is it, then at least tell me why your ever-so-handsome hybrid didn't come here with you?"

"I didn't want Chanyeol here while I'm preparing for my comeback stage, Luhan-hyung."

"And that's because?"

"And that's because I want to surprise him later in the audience when he comes."

"You told him to come here? As an audience--hey, don't open your eyes!"

Baekhyun tried peeping as Luhan put some eye makeup on his lids. "Yes, as an audience. I bought him the nearest seat and I told him to come before 7:30pm. My performance isn't up until the 17th number, so it's fine if he'll come late. He only need to watch me, anyway."

Luhan cringed at what the singer's face was showing. "You really like him, don't you?"

"Of course I do like him. I always tell him that."

The makeup artist put down the brush he was holding. Confused, Baekhyun opened his eyes and looked at his hyung crossing his arms. "That's not what I meant, Baekhyun. You know that."

"I told you, I really like him."

"As a man? As a partner? A lover? Not just because of this hybrid-human relationship? Not just because he was a pet?"

"Hey, he's not a pet!"

"Okay, fine. But do you like him?"

Baekhyun sighed, irritated. "I already answered you, okay? I said I freaking like him!"

Luhan was left dumbfounded. "What?"

"I like him. I like him a lot, I really really do. And it's not because he's my hybrid. It's because I like him, the way he is." Baekhyun frowned at Luhan. "Is that enough of an answer?"

"Baekhyun, you know what?"

"What?"

"You should tell Chanyeol that."

*

Baekhyun was anxious.

It wasn't even his first comeback stage, let alone his first time on stage. He was a singer for seven years, and he has done this for so many times. But this time, it's different.

Apart from singing his own composed song, Baekhyun was singing something special. Something written by himself, from the deep of his heart.

When he said he found his inspiration to the song he was gonne make, it was true. It was really Chanyeol. And the reason why Baekhyun told the hybrid to come to his comeback stage as an audience, it was because Baekhyun needed Chanyeol, his Chanyeol, to see and listen to his song, thae song he made for him.

"Baekhyun-ssi, your turn's next. Let's just wait for the commercial first and we're set." A female staff told Baekhyun, walking towards the other staff as they focused on their work.

Baekhyun held the microphone he was given, a little too tight, as he waited. He looked at the audience, specifically to where Chanyeol was supposed to be, but still he wasn't there.

"Baekhyun-ssi, it's your turn. Please come up the stage."

Baekhyun looked at the audience once again. Chanyeol really wasn't there. He started to feel nervous, his heart beating faster. Chanyeol wasn't there. He wasn't there. Baekhyun was scared all his efforts would go to waste. He prepared so much for this, he did everything that he could. This moment couldn't slip off his hands.

"We're going live again, in 3, 2, 1."

Baekhyun closed his eyes and breathed deep as he waited for his cue to start singing.

Hello, you came to me

Giving me your shy scent

In my hazy dream

You were shining, dazzling

Baekhyun tried to roam his eyes despite all the lights in the stage, looking for Chanyeol. Thoughts of all the possible reasons clouded his mind. Maybe he was late. Maybe it was traffic, but he's coming soon. Or maybe he was already there, by the door, walking towards his seat. Baekhyun tried to sing comfortably.

With a fluttering heart, without knowing

I went to you, step by step

And I stayed by your side

The audience listened with awe and concentration. Baekhyun tried to smile, feeling each word the lyrics of his song had. The lyrics which he wrote.

The lyrics for Chanyeol.

My heart melts at your smile

When our eyes meet

My heart pounds

Oh, remember my smile in your heart

Think about it

several times a day

Oh words I want to say you to

You're beautiful

And that was when Baekhyun saw a familiar figure at the far back. Wearing his hooded jacket and pants, his glasses on and his adorable thick black hair messy. There he was, his Chanyeol.

Baekhyun smiled. And it was the smile that was genuine that was the total opposite of his smile the whole day.

Chanyeol was hearing the lyrics. His Chanyeol was hearing it.

"I already have an inspiration, Chanyeol."

"What is it?"

"It's you."

"Me?"

"Yes. You."

"Why me?"

"It's a secret."

"Tell me, hyung."

Baekhyun closed his eyes as he kept on singing.

Thank you for meeting me

I see you, always the same

Your thick scent that waited for me

Deeply rings in me

With this mysterious and strong attraction

I want to spread my wings

toward you

"Can you at least tell me what the title is?"

"It's something related to you, Chanyeol."

"What is?"

"Dugeungeoryeo."

"How is that connected to me, hyung?"

"Because you're beautiful, Channie."

"Channie? It sounds nice. Can you call me that from now on?"

I'm so lucky to have met you

If we meet again,

I want to tell you

Fly to you, stay by my side

You're beautiful

Baekhyun went down the stage after finishing the song.

Luhan was smiling from ear to ear when he walked towards Baekhyun. "What?" The singer asked, being suspicious as to how his makeup artist was eyeing him.

Instead of answering, Luhan handed him his phone. Baekhyun looked at the screen, and there was Luhan's number on it, on a phonecall. Baekhyun put the phone against his ear, frowning in confusion.

"Hyung."

Baekhyun gasped. It was Chanyeol's voice. He turned to look behind, towards the place where he saw his hybrid standing earlier.

"Ch-channie."

"I'm sorry I couldn't sit at the front. The lights hurt my eyes."

Baekhyun was overwhelmed. He wanted to say it's fine, that he understood Chanyeol, but the hybrid went on with his speech.

"I really couldn't look at anything so bright. But there's a question that's always bugging me every now and then, hyung."

"What.. what is it?"

"Of all the bright lights, you are the brightest. And yet, I couldn't take my eyes off of you."

Baekhyun chuckled at the other end of the line.

"I heard your song. It's beautiful."

"You know what, Channie? You really are adorable. I really, really like you."

Baekhyun saw how Chanyeol's tail wag at the far back. "I know. And I think, I really, really like you, too."

\---


	2. Amalgamate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun didn't expect that he will like Chanyeol, a dog hybrid, that was supposed to be just his friend and companion. In fact; he liked him too much, that he always tell the latter the words I like you. Chanyeol says it back---the I like you, too, but Baekhyun doesn't think the hybrid meant the same with him whenever he says that. Baekhyun wanted to confirm it, but something else arrives.

Baekhyun secretly smiled, fully aware of the eyes that were paying attention to him as he walked.

He was used to those kinds of attention, anyway---eyes lingering on him, on his clothes, his makeup, or on whatever he's doing. He was so used to those that he doesn't mind anymore. But this time, it felt different. For Baekhyun, it felt so special.

The filming of his commercial with a makeup brand has just finished. Manager Kim was still talking to the director, and Luhan gestured for the singer to follow him in the parking lot to get to the van while they wait for the manager. Baekhyun gladly nodded, walking past the staff, who were clearing the set and carrying the equipments, with a respectful bow and a smile. The whole team looked satisfied with how everything worked; it was evident as to how they smiled back to the ever-hardworking Baekhyun. The singer was satisifed as well--but not because of the work, unlike the whole team, but because of something else.

Walking like this in the eyes of many others, holding Chanyeol, the dog hybrid he got four months ago, by the hand, Baekhyun couldn't be more satisfied. The hybrid was cowering on his side, his tall height noticeable, face on the ground and the hood of his jacket covering his black locks.

Baekhyun was beyond happy. Chanyeol was cute as he always had, and the singer couldn't help to stop himself from grinning. A staff walked pass them, greeting Luhan and Baekhyun with a bow. He then looked towards the hybrid with a friendly smile, and Baekhyun saw how Chanyeol bowed his head hesitantly. Remembering how Chanyeol hid in the shadows the whole morning while he worked, Baekhyun chose to talk to the hybrid after the staff left.

"Channie."

Baekhyun felt how the hybrid tensed with the mention of his nickname. "Y-yes?"

"Do you feel uncomfortable?" Baekhyun continued walking. He noticed they were almost in the parking lot, where the van was waiting. Luhan was way pass them, walking, not hearing anything. "With those eyes looking at us and those strangers talking to you, do you feel uncomfortable?"

"Uhh.. only a little."

"You can tell me the truth, you know? It's fine."

"Okay." The hybrid nodded in Baekhyun's peripheral view. "I really, really feel uncomfortable, hyung."

"I'm sorry."

Baekhyun stopped with his tracks. Chanyeol followed suit, facing the singer, their hands still connected. The hybrid's eyes were still on the ground.

"I just feel proud of you, that's all." Baekhyun cupped the hybrid's cheek with his free hand, looking at him straight in the eyes. He wanted to make Chanyeol feel he was sincere. "I've been under the eyes of the public for years. Suddenly having you, I just felt like bragging to everyone, especially that I know that more people could see because I'm a celebrity. I feel so happy whenever people see me with you, Channie, so that's why I acted like that. But seeing you now, I don't think I did right."

The hybrid just looked at him. Being innocent and all, Baekhyun wasn't even sure if the hybrid would understand what he was trying to say. Sure, Chanyeol was mature and deep, but he wasn't that good with words. Baekhyun was afraid Chanyeol wouldn't understand him.

"You're.. proud of me?"

"Very much."

"But I didn't do anything yet."

The hybrid looked confused. His head was slightly tilted, a frown on his forehead visible. If not for the situation, Baekhyun would coo at how his Chanyeol looked. He placed a gentle hand towards Chanyeol's bangs, the spot where he could only reach. He would have pat the hybrid's head if not for Chanyeol's incredible height.

"Just by the mere fact that you're mine makes me feel proud, Channie. I wanted to show them I'm with you. That you're mine."

"Really?"

Baekhyun nodded, his eyesmile visible. Chanyeol never failed to make his heart skip a beat whenever the hybrid looks at him like that, with the big eyes and mouth slightly open with confusion. "Yes. I just feel proud that you're mine, Channie. You're mine, right?"

"I'm yours, Baekhyun-hyung."

"I like you so much, Chanyeol."

Immediately like the usual, Chanyeol replied as he heard the words again. "I like you too, Baekhyun-hyung."

The singer smiled. He said nothing as he walked again, holding the hybrid by his hand.

They have been like that for a month, but Baekhyun still wasn't sure if Chanyeol meant the same with him whenever he said those words.

*

"Hyung."

Putting the makeup neatly on the dresser, Luhan replied. "What is it now?" Baekhyun had been telling him about his problems regarding Chanyeol for days. The makeup artist was so done with it, but he had no choice. Baekhyun was a friend, afterall. And it wasn't the singer's fault that Luhan has to listen to his every love issue, especially when it was the first time since Baekhyun opened up like this, after years.

Anyways, it wasn't normal for Baekhyun to share things like this so casually. He was very open before, but the line of his career made things harder for him to express himself honestly. Afterall, not everyone will like you. And Baekhyun couldn't escape the reality that there were still people who hated on him. He was warm, caring and kind to everyone, but when it was about himself, everything seemed hard. Especially after he was cyberbullied.

They were preparing for another shoot---a sponsored video campaign about hybrids, this time---and before Luhan could even finish setting the makeups on the dresser, there Baekhyun went again, with his thoughts.

"I don't think Chanyeol likes me."

Luhan raised a brow, finally finished setting up the makeup products. "And I thought he said he likes you himself?"

"Yes, he did."

"So what is this about?"

"I just.. don't think we mean the same thing?"

Baekhyun awkwardly looked at Luhan. He would admit he was embarassed. Just by the fact that, after a long time, this was the first time he's ever liking someone again and that all the love lessons he has ever learned from past relationships seemed to slip away from his mind made him so awkward to his hyung listening to him. He tried avoiding Luhan's gaze.

"How can you say so?"

"I.. I don't know. M-maybe because whenever I say it, he says he likes me back like it's automated? And if it isn't, maybe he just likes me as his owner? Things like that.."

The singer looked at Luhan slowly, trying to see his reaction. The makeup artist was still raising a brow, as if wanting some more of the story before opening his mouth to talk. "And..?" He said, eyeing Baekhyun.

"A-a-and.. and.."

"And what?"

"W-we still haven't.. k-kissed yet."

Baekhyun wanted to run away with shame. But before he could even do that, he felt his face heating up. He was twenty-six, acting like a teenager in a puppy love.

Puppy.

Yeah, right. Chanyeol was really a puppy. A big puppy. A big, warm, and loving puppy. With a lovely face. With a pretty pair of eyes, a pointed nose and a pair of very, very, kissable lips...

Baekhyun almost shut his eyes close, expecting Luhan to laugh at him, blushing hard like that. This wasn't his usual self, anyway. He wasn't used to opening up like this. But the laugh didn't come. The singer saw a smile slowly appearing on his hyung's lips.

"You know what, Baekhyun?"

If Baekhyun was a hybrid, his animal ears would have perked up in full attention.

"It's nice that you're like that now."

"Like what?"

"Like that, being expressive and all. Saying things that come from your mind, talking to us, to me, openly. Expressing your heart. You know? Unlike before."

Baekhyun looked aside, Luhan's words sinking into his mind.

"Look, I know how this industry made things harder for you. I have been with you since you started. I know you so well. And you rarely opened up as time went by. You were traumatized by the antis, right? That's why you chose to not say anything? You were like that for a while. But then, suddenly... you started changing, Baekhyun. And I know you know it's because of Chanyeol."

"Hyung.."

Luhan smiled. "It seems like you really like him. I'm happy for you, Baekkie. Really. And if you want to find out if Chanyeol likes you the same, why don't you directly ask him? Ask him, Baek. And maybe, you can finally kiss him after that."

The singer didn't have the time cover the deep shade of blush on his cheeks when he heard that.

*

Baekhyun was quiet the whole day, and he knew Chanyeol noticed that.

"Is there anything wrong, hyung?"

The singer was sitting beside Chanyeol at the sofa in the living room that afternoon, the television in front of them playing a movie. Baekhyun wasn't sure if the hybrid noticed that he was fidgeting uncomfortably in his seat the whole time. He was deep in his thoughts the whole day, still remembering Luhan's words from yesterday. The frown never left his face.

"Baekhyun-hyung?"

Baekhyun nervously looked at Chanyeol beside him. Their distance was too little, and the singer could feel how it burned whenever the skins of their arms met. "H-huh?" His hands were atop his knees, crumpled into a fist.

Baekhyun saw how Chanyeol's eyes looked into him, curious. The hybrid's ears were perking up in attention, the television long forgotten despite his favorite show, Zootopia, playing, as his tail wagged in slow motion. "You were quiet all day. And.. it's supposed to be our day? And it's weekend? You.. y-you weren't talking to me or looking at me, hyung."

Right. Weekends are Baekhyun and Chanyeol day, if there aren't any schedule. Baekhyun almost gasped in awe, not noticing what the hybrid had just said. Chanyeol looked so beautiful. His big eyes shined, his pointed nose added to the beauty he possessed, along with his plump lips that were a pale shade of red. He was a tall, big dog hybrid and his physique screamed perfect. Baekhyun didn't admire someone this much in his entire life. It was scary as to how Chanyeol caught his heart beating this fast, and though there was no mirror to reflect himself on, he was sure he was blushing crimson red.

"Am I.. am I boring you?"

The singer wasn't sure about what Chanyeol said earlier, but the recent words caught his ears. He shifted his body sideways, facing the hybrid fully. He was surprised at the latter's words. "W-what? N-no. No, no," he said, waving his hands in denial. He was having a hard time maintaining eye-to-eye contact with Chanyeol. "You're certainly not boring me, Channie."

"Then.. are you busy? Am I disturbing you? Should we do this some other time?"

"No. I'm not busy. You're just.."

"I'm just..?"

"You're just so beautiful, Park Chanyeol."

Baekhyun breathed. He figured he was holding his breath all this time, too captivated at the majestic being that was in front of him. Chanyeol was breathtaking, for all he knew. Baekhyun didn't know what was wrong with all those people who rejected him before. But all thanks to them, Chanyeol was now his.

The hybrid seemed stunned at what he heard. Baekhyun thought that maybe Chanyeol didn't fully understand what that meant, or what was the reason why Baekhyun was telling him that. Baekhyun wasn't sure, but at the moment all he wanted was to drown over the hybrid's existence as his heart continued to beat rapidly. Thinking like this, he started explaining, mind clouded with thousands of words. "I-i don't know. I don't know why, but I just.. I just like you so much, Channie. And maybe, maybe it was true that I liked you because you were so, so, beautiful and you never failed to make it hard for me to breathe but.. b-but, I know in my heart that I never liked anyone like this a-and that I know you are different from all those people I've liked before. You weren't just likeable with your appearance, but your heart, too.

You are.. y-you are, I don't know, the most majestic, beautiful, and lovely person I've ever seen. You've had a more bitter past than I did, but unlike me, you stayed so sweet and warm and when I found out how you were rejected so many times, it made me so mad. I kept you, at first because I wanted to try to take care of someone else again, after years of mourning over my deceased puppy. I didn't know that.. t-that I'll like you more than just a friend, Channie. I-i, I like you so much that m-my heart beats so fast and I can't breathe and I'm frustrated because it's been a month and I'm still not sure if you like me the same, or it's just because you like me as your owner. I'm frustrated because.. b-because of that I couldn't even kiss you. I'm frustrated because I really, really like you and I really, really want to kiss you."

Baekhyun talked so fast. It was the longest time he had ever talked about his feeling after a long time, and he was glad to pour it all out. He was catching his breath as he finished, his fingers trembling as his adrenaline started calming down. It took him so long before he could tell the hybrid his heart, and he didn't know what to expect. Satisfaction and worry both dawned over his heart. He didn't know what Chanyeol would say.

Chanyeol was looking at him when he looked at the hybrid, clearly surprised. Since that night, Baekhyun didn't shout anymore. But confessing like this, the singer didn't have a choice but to raise his voice at some point. He was nervous as hell, and the only way to supress that nervousness was to do that. The hybrid wasn't anywhere near crying, though Baekhyun could see how the confusion on his face deepened.

Baekhyun was about to say something--to clear himself--but Chanyeol was faster. "I'm.. not good with words, you know that. And I.. I envy you for having to say something so brave like that, Baekhyun-hyung. I.. I want to say something like that too, but I'm afraid I would mess up. I was afraid to mess up that's why I stayed silent. So, all this time, all I said to you was.. I like you too, whenever I had the chance." The hybrid played with his fingers. Embarassed, as what Baekhyun learned for the months that they were together. Chanyeol inhaled and exhaled deeply before continuing, looking at the singer in the eyes. "Because to sum it all up, that's it, hyung. I really, really like you too."

Baekhyun tried opening his mouth to say something. But he was too shocked to even breathe. Chanyeol was there, finally telling him his heart. Baekhyun was beyond happy, but his mind couldn't find what the right things to do.

And before he could even do that, his lips were shut by the hybrid's lips.

Gasping, Baekhyun's eyes were wide with astonishment as Chanyeol held his face gently by his big rough hands. The singer could see how the hybrid's tail wag like crazy at the back, as Chanyeol's lips were pressed against his own lips. As the surprise subsided, Baekhyun managed to catch the hybrid by his own arms, hands holding Chanyeol by the neck before finally enclosing it by his arms. The kiss was so innocent, like how Baekhyun thought a first kiss from a puppy love should be. He was so happy, his heart was thumping like crazy, butterflies flying around at the pit of his stomach. Chanyeol's eyes were closed with contentment and so he did, too.

Though Baekhyun wanted to deepen the kiss, he wanted to make their first kiss as innocent as it could be. He let his hybrid be, and seconds after, Chanyeol moved away, face red. The singer couldn't stop a laughter. Giggling, he pulled Chanyeol in an embrace and tightened his arms around the hybrid's neck, burying his face into it. He felt arms surrounding his waists shortly after that, hearing Chanyeol's contented humming. Baekhyun stifled more giggles. He didn't expect it would turn out so lovely like this.

Remembering how his heart went like crazy during the kiss, Baekhyun muttered a realization. "Channie?"

"Yes, hyung?"

"I think I love you already."

"I.."

"You don't have to say it back right now. I can wait. It's good enough to know you like me the way I do. Right now, all you have to do is to like me more and more. You have to keep on liking me, until it becomes so much your heart will burst. And then, when you're ready, you can love me back."

Baekhyun patted Chanyeol on his head. Caressing Chanyeol by the ears, Baekhyun heard the hybrid let out a faint whine and growl of happiness. "I really like you, Baekhyun.. hyung."

Baekhyun's heart jumped. "You know what, Channie?"

The hyrid continued whining.

"I think you should keep on calling me Baekhyun from now on."

*

"Don't tell me, that's all that's happened!"

Baekhyun put his phone away from his ear in irritation. Noticing the noise dying down from his speakers, he put on the device again against his ear again, cautious to Luhan's screeching voice. "Hyung, can you lower your voice? It's hurting my ears. And it's 7 in the morning, what the hell." The singer rolled his eyes. 

Drowning himself in the comforter, he rolled beside his queen-sized bed before closing the lampshade on the bedside table. It was first thing in the morning and the sun was just rising, but Luhan's call was what woke Baekhyun up. Baekhyun couldn't argue, though. He had promised his hyung to tell what's gonna happen. He just didn't expect the latter would wake up this early just to hear the gossip. The singer had no choice but to tell him.

"Everything was just too cheesy, okay? I was expecting some hot and juicy stuff this morning, though."

"Are you hearing yourself? Stop with all the perversion, okay?!" Realizing Chanyeol might wake up from the guest room anytime soon, Baekhyun thought of an excuse to end the call. "Anyway, I need to make breakfast now. I gotta go."

"Don't fool me. You never learned to cook. You're just trying to end this call so you can flirt with your Chanyeol."

Baekhyun rolled his eyes in irritation. "I meant I need to wake Chanyeol up in his room so he could make me breakfast, okay?"

"Okay. Uhh.. as your hyung, I say that you should use protection, okay?"

"What?"

"I mean, anything could happen when you enter that room, right? I heard dominant hybrids are.. you know, wild in bed?"

"The hell are you talking about?!"

Luhan smirked on the other line. "What? I'm just stating norms. Especially now that you're boyfriends? Having sex is normal, Baekkie."

"Pervert."

Baekhyun ended the call. Just like that. Luhan had always been nosy. He just stopped when Baekhyun changed. But now that the singer was slowly turning back to his old self, Luhan did as well. Baekhyun sighed. No one could see him, anyway, so he let the blush creep on his face, fanning himself so he could fight off the heat.

Clutching onto his chest, he felt his heart beat like crazy like the other time, when he and Chanyeol kissed. Baekhyun sighed.

He forgot to clarify to Chanyeol if they were now boyfriends.

*

Baekhyun wanted to bring Chanyeol to the vet.

They had been fine for two weeks, especially after that afternoon where Baekhyun confessed his feelings to the other. The "couple" had been a lot closer since then. Unlike before they were now clinging to each other's bodies more, sharing lazy kisses when they had the chance, hands intertwining and stuff. Baekhyun couldn't ask for more (except Chanyeol's I love you too). He was very much happy, and excited as to what this new relationship could bring him, and what this relationship could make him bring to his lovely hybrid. Chanyeol was getting more and more talkative, which was a positive thing, since Baekhyun wanted to know more of his "boyfriend". The hybrid was glad too, as how Baekhyun seemed interested to knowing him more, as much as he wanted to know the singer as well.

Baekhyun even found out how dog hybrids behaved. When Chanyeol was new, they barely touched, except to those times where Baekhyun would pet the hybrid and caress Chanyeol's doggy ears as the latter wag his tail from behind, enjoying the attention. Baekhyun would also sooth his back during free time, one thing Chanyeol loved the most. The hybrid would bury his face on Baekhyun's neck by then, sniffing him and memorizing his scent. His hands would always settle on Baekhyun's knees or thighs everytime they do that. Now that they were closer, things became more.. personal.

Baekhyun wouldn't just pet the hybrid by caressing his ears. The singer would also provide quick, wet kisses on Chanyeol's lips and face. The hybrid would growl in satisfaction, smiling as he gladly receives the attention. Baekhyun still soothed Chanyeol's back but he would do that sitting on Chanyeol's lap, straddling him. Of course, the kisses---that start from light pecks to passionate kisses---shared between them wouldn't be absent.

But that wasn't the reason why Baekhyun wanted to bring Chanyeol to the vet.

All those clinging and kissing, Baekhyun loved that. Even sometimes it was Baekhyun who would ask Chanyeol for those. But the past three days, the hybrid seemed different.

He would usually wait for Baekhyun as he went home every night, dinner already set on the table and welcom him with a kiss. Chanyeol would also greet Baekhyun in the morning with a peck, breakfast already prepared. Nothing changed with the way Chanyeol cooked at home, though, but Baekhyun noticed how Chanyeol was trying to avoid him. Even an eye contact was rare.

Baekhyun was worried. It was just three days ago when they were so cuddly as they kissed on the sofa. Chanyeol even smelled so damn attractive.

It was the first time Baekhyun ever owned a hybrid, and he was clueless. He was a bit panicky, overthinking that maybe Chanyeol was sick. Hybrids seem too complicated for him before and he didn't plan on owning one. It was Baekhyunbar who gave Baekhyun his Chanyeol.

Baekhyunbar.

The words popping up his mind, Baekhyun sat right up his bed. If anything, Baekhyun could ask his fans first before finally going to a professional. Maybe they put something or wrote something for him on that package they sent him not too long ago. Afterall, it was them who adopted Chanyeol from Apgujeong. Baekhyun yawned. It was an awful Monday and he had a schedule, but he didn't sleep. The oddness on Chanyeol's behavior made him wide awake the whole night.

Retrieving a box--that was sent to his address a day after he got Chanyeol--from under his bed, Baekhyun sighed, relieved. He sat on the floor and opened the package he just saw once. It was a box that contained things Chanyeol might need--some clothes, new eyeglasses (so they knew Chanyeol had a bad eyesight, Baekhyun thought), a beanie, and other stuff. The singer continued looking into the things inside, searching. What caught Baekhyun's attention was the small plastic container that looked like it was from a vet clinic, according to the print on the surface. It had a note marked by a pen on its back.

"Chanyeol's meds", it read.

Baekhyun tore open the lid, noticing the vitamins and other hybrid medicine inside, with notes on them about what the meds are for. Baekhyun dug unto the box, looking for more--an instruction or something.

Wasn't there anything that told tips when the hybrid's behavior changes? Baekhyun thought. Could it be a mood swing? But Chanyeol wasn't even a girl.

"Ah, whatever." Baekhyun rummaged through the container where the meds were, hoping that there was a cure to sudden change of behavior, if that was even a sickness in the first place. He continued on looking, reading notes after notes, looking at meds after meds. As his mind flew to somewhere else on the map, Baekhyun's eyes stopped at a certain medicine.

Heat suppressant.

Baekhyun's breath hitched. His mind started thinking things, nervous.

"It.. it wasn't what I think it is, right?"

The singer stood up, fetching his phone from the bed. Right. Being half animal, hybrids experience heat. It was inevitable, and hard to avoid. With a sigh, Baekhyun opened the calendar. It was exactly four months, two weeks and three days since he got Chanyeol. Four months. Meaning, it was either Chanyeol's heat would be in less than two months or he was already experiencing it right now. Baekhyun felt his head ache. If he was right, this would be a problem. Chanyeol could be in pain. And he didn't want that.

Baekhyun wasn't that familiar to hybrids, but he knew a few things. He knew that usually it takes a quarter or half a year before a hybrid experiences the heat---a season in their life where they became so hormonal and crave for lots of sex. If compared to some animals, the heat would be hybrids' mating season, where their libido was high.

Baekhyun blushed at the thought. Chanyeol had always been pure and soft in his eyes. How could the hybrid experience heat? And to top it all, Chanyeol was also twenty six. If Baekhyun was right, usually, a hybrid's heat start at thirteen to fifteen. What could have Chanyeol done with all those years when he was in the shelter? Baekhyun shook his head. He couldn't imagine Chanyeol in heat. Aroused. Craving for sex. Asking for it.

"W-what the hell am I thinking?" Baekhyun tried slapping himself, waking himself up from the awkward things that was starting to crawl around his mind. "Wake up, Baekhyun!"

The singer tried breathing in and out. Of course, there was a reason why heat suppressants existed. This could lower a hybrid's libido, but since the heat is a part of their nature, the medicine could only work with effort. When Baekhyun decided to keep Chanyeol, he searched for things about hybrids on the internet. He read that usually, in times like this, hybrids on shelters are given their private time to either suppress the heat or to deal with it. If they choose to deal with it, they were given sex toys to help themself with. Other humans, though, who own hybrids, let their hybrids mate with other hybrids owned by other people.

But for people who had hybrid boyfriends, or girlfriends, Baekhyun didn't know.

Immediately, Baekhyun tapped on his phone and seeked the search bar.

How to deal with a hybrid boyfriend in heat.

Baekhyun grimaced. Wow, what the hell, Baekhyun. He said in mind, throwing sermon at himself. This is really, really awkward.

Another thing; hybrids in heat, dominant or submissive, released some kind of scent that smelled attractive to his partner. If Baekhyun was right, he remembered smelling Chanyeol like crazy the last time they kissed. It was really addictive. Though Baekhyun wasn't sure if that was it, he was still nervous. He may be right.

"This is for Chanyeol, anyways." The singer didn't mean it, but he spoke loudly to himself. He was supposed to argue with himself in his mind like the silly that he was. "I-i mean, I'm not even sure if he was experiencing it already, or if the change in his behavior was because of it, but.." he sighed scrolling through the results. He found a good site about people's Q and A's about hybrids, and it talked about something similar to his problem. He gladly tapped it. "..but this is for Chanyeol. And I need my answers, too. I gotta know why he's suddenly like that."

The page loaded. Focusing his eyes, he read the content.

Question: what do I do with my hybrid boyfriend in heat? help, guys!!!

Baekhyun's eyes widened when he saw the answers of random people.

*

"Channie? Are you alright?"

It was close to 7PM when Baekhyun went home. Apparently that Monday morning, Luhan called the singer and told him he needed to shoot an interview for a magazine outside the city. Baekhyun was worried about Chanyeol and asked him to come with him, but the hybrid strongly declined. It took Baekhyun a day and a half before he could finally come home in his apartment.

And there was Chanyeol, locking himself in the guest room (that apparently became his room). Baekhyun could only figure out the hybrid still went out when he saw dinner neatly readied on the table. However, the used dishes on the sink was still there, and everything on the kitchen was dirty. Baekhyun frowned with that. It was not usual for Chanyeol to leave it like that.

"Channie?" Again, Baekhyun knocked on the door. "I just got home, can I.. can I see you?"

Baekhyun sighed. He was really worried about Chanyeol. It was also the first time something like this happened, so Baekhyun was panicky.

"I missed you.."

Baekhyun almost left to just clean the kitchen while he waited, if not for Chanyeol opening the door. He almost cursed. The scent was there again. He tried not giving it attention.

Baekhyun looked up, looking at the hybrid's face. Chanyeol was pale under those black locks covering his forehead and almost his eyes. His lips were a pale shade of pink, but dry. Baekhyun looked into it, and he saw how the hybrid's eyes looked weak, his eyelids drooping. It was only then when Baekhyun realized Chanyeol looked so sick. His ears were even perked down and his tail wagged weakly.

"Oh my god, what happened to y--"

Chanyeol was rude enough to stop Baekhyun midsentence. He cupped the singer's face with a hand and his other hand grabbed him by the waist, kissing Baekhyun full on the lips.

Baekhyun wasn't ready. Mentally, emotionally, and physically. He didn't have the time to at least let in some air into his lungs before Chanyeol claimed his lips, making him lose breath. The scent creeping into his nose didn't help either. It was practically making him lose control. Trying to keep on Chanyeol's not-so-innocent kisses, he grabbed the hybrid by the neck and surrounded his arms around it. He wasn't aware he was inwardly moaning in satisfaction as Chanyeol kissed him. He was indeed worried about the latter, even during the whole time he was away. Kissing him like this, it made the worry subside. At least he knew Chanyeol wasn't so sick, by the way the hybrid's kisses went a bit aggressive.

Baekhyun was taken aback when Chanyeol bit his lis lower lip, his tongue asking for entrance. They didn't kiss like that before.

Baekhyun pushed the hybrid back. He was glad that Chanyeol didn't seem sick, apart from the dry lips (now wet with their saliva combined) and pale face he had. He gazed at the hybrid, noticing how his adam's apple moved as he swallowed hard. His ears and tail were also perking down. The singer inhaled nervously, catching his breath. Chanyeol's brown orbs remained looking at Baekhyun intently despite his droopy lids. The scent became stronger in Baekhyun's nose than earlier.

Baekhyun stepped back, realizing things.

If Chanyeol wasn't sick, then it must be..

"I-i'm sorry, Baekhyun. You.. y-you just.. smelled like work. I had to.. p-put my scent on you.."

Chanyeol was looking down, the usual thing he did whenever he was either embarassed, sorry, or guilty. His hands were balled into a fist in each side of him, as if trying to stop himself from doing something.

Baekhyun inhaled, shocked. "A-are you.. perhaps.. in heat?"

Chanyeol nodded.

"How long has it been?"

"F-five days.."

"How come you didn't tell me?"

"I was.. I-i was embarassed and I didn't want to disturb you. Y-you were busy.."

Baekhyun sighed. At least now, Chanyeol was talking. "You should've told me. I would've understood. I could bring you to the vet, or to that shelter where you came from--"

"You're not scared of me?"

Baekhyun frowned at sudden intrusion. Chanyeol was talking nonsense. "Why would I be scared of you?"

"Because.. I'm different?"

"How are you different, Channie?"

The hybrid remained silent. Baekhyun continued. "When I said I love you, it meant I love you as you, Park Chanyeol. I love you and your all. It didn't mean I loved you as a person. I loved the human and the dog that you are. I love you. Why would I be scared? You should've just told me." His eyes suddenly found the floor more interesting. "I-i could've helped you.."

"Help me?"

The singer nodded. "Yes, help you." Baekhyun was blushing crimson red. It was very awkward for him to be talking to Chanyeol about his heat, especially that it was only minutes ago when they kissed in a not so wholesome way. Thoughts clouded his naughty mind, and Baekhyun wasn't happy about it. But everything has happened. He was here, in front of his hybrid. Who was in heat. Baekhyun already dropped the topic about helping Chanyeol, and he couldn't step back now.

Inhaling a lungful of air, Baekhyun composed himself, looking at Chanyeol in his brown orbs. "Don't they usually ask if a hybrid wants to supress the heat or deal with it?"

Chanyeol nodded. His face was showing he wasn't anywhere near comfortable already.

"Channie."

"Y-yes?"

"Do you want the heat pills or do you want me?"

Seconds passed before Chanyeol exhaled an unstable sigh.

"Is it okay if I want to have you instead?"

*

Chanyeol's kisses were damn sexy.

It was too naughty for Baekhyun to have thought of that, but that was his initial reaction. Sure, they've shared a lot of kisses before; different kinds of kisses, even. They gave each other a peck on the lips, on the cheeks, even on the back of the hand. Baekhyun gave wet kisses on Chanyeol's face. Chanyeol gave sweet kisses to Baekhyun, just lips against lips. Even lazy kisses were shared by them on the sofa at nights before they sleep. Or when Baekhyun has a schedule and Chanyeol would miss him a lot, lazy kisses by the door were shared by them. They've had kissed for so many times despite the short amount of time they've been "together".

Baekhyun wasn't sure if it was because of the hybrid's heat or not, but the kisses he and Chanyeol were sharing made him so dizzy. The scent Chanyeol was releasing was making him even crazier.

Chanyeol had dragged the singer inside his room when he nodded as an aswer. The door was immediately closed and locked, as if the hybrid was meticulous to making sure they wouldn't be disturbed. Baekhyun blushed at the thought. Chanyeol was in heat--didn't want to be disturbed--and it only meant that one round of sex wouldn't be enough.

Would I be even able to walk? Baekhyun slapped himself for thinking like that. Chanyeol was a big guy, afterall.

Baekhyun gasped when he felt himself being carried. Chanyeol apparently caught his butt to place him on his torso. Recovering, the singer responded by hugging his legs around Chanyeol and tightening his arms around Chanyeol's neck. Chanyeol inwardly growled in satisfaction. His eyes were closed, and Baekhyun couldn't help but to drown in those very, very, delicious kisses the hybrid was giving him. Their saliva were almost dripping down their chins and necks but no one cared.

Baekhyun thought things would be harder when Chanyeol chooses him instead of the suppressants, but, boy, he was wrong.

"Mmpfhh," Baekhyun moaned when Chanyeol sucked his tongue skillfully. He didn't know where the hybrid learned that, but he couldn't care now. The singer felt the mattress on his back as Chanyeol placed him on the bed, hovering above him. The hybrid disconnected their kiss, facing Baekhyun. Chanyeol's eyes were dark despite his brown orbs, locking eyes with the singer.

"I feel.." he started, breathing unstable. "I feel so much want, Baekhyun. I-i.. I.. I want to do many things, e-everything to your body and I.. I'm not stopping anytime sooner."

Baekhyun felt his body heat up. Chanyeol's room was airconditioned, but he didn't know where all the cold air went.

"Is that.. is that okay with you?"

Baekhyun could only nod.

He swore he heard his polo shirt tore.

Chanyeol wasn't good with buttons since the start. His tops were mostly shirts and sweaters, and tops with buttons annoyed him. Apparently, Baekhyun was wearing a polo shirt that day, and, as excited as he was, Chanyeol tore the piece of clothing to free Baekhyun from it.

"Ugh, take this off." Chanyeol was tugging at Baekhyun's top. The buttons were destroyed but the sleeves were stuck on Baekhyun's arms. Baekhyun removed the clothing himself, along with his pants. The hybrid seemed too eager, and it was sexy.

Chanyeol's lips were already swelling with all the kissing. Baekhyun could feel his lips were, too. But after Chanyeol quickly removed his shirt and shorts, the hybrid attacked Baekhyun's lips again. Baekhyun was a moaning mess with all the expert kisses. He couldn't deny how hard he was under his boxers, but he couldn't be too excited. Afterall, Chanyeol's pleasure mattered more this night.

Moving his legs from pleasure, Baekhyun accidentally kneed the hardness his hybrid was hiding behind the fabric of that underwear. Gasping, Baekhyun opened his eyes and saw Chanyeol lustful eyes.

Sexy.

Baekhyun unconsciously swallowed. Chanyeol was so sexy. Even his bed smelled like the scent Baekhyun was so addicted to.

Chanyeol's kisses went south. Licking Baekhyun's neck, the hybrid showed his happiness by his tail wagging. He sucked a skin on it, earning a moan from the singer. Satisfied, Chanyeol licked and sucked more, nipping at the skin from time to time. Baekhyun couldn't help but to hold Chanyeol's locks on his head and caress his doggy ears.

"Mmmpfh." Baekhyun tried suppressing his moans, embarassed. But Chanyeol was just so amazing.

Baekhyun felt a wet and hot tongue protruding against his nipple. A long moan escaped Baekhyun's mouth, not taking it anymore, as the hybrid sucked a nipple and played with the other one with his fingers. Flicking the buds by his tongue, Chanyeol growled inwardly. He didn't know what he was doing, he just followed his instinct. All he knew was he wanted to kiss and suck and nip. Especially, he wanted to lick.

Backing away, the hybrid saw how wasted his human was. Baekhyun's eyes were half lidded, mouth gaping open. Chanyeol was sure part of it was because of the scent. Baekhyun was practically breathing the air through his mouth.

With slight trembling hands, Chanyeol's cold fingers traced Baekhyun's waists as he pulled the only piece of clothing covering his glory down. Baekhyun gasped at the contact. He felt the cold air that he was looking for earlier, landing to the hardness that was his cock, curling into his stomach. Chanyeol's tail wagged in delight. Unconsciously, the hybrid licked his lips, swallowing afterwards. They weren't anywhere near finishing yet, but Chanyeol could feel the heat shooting southward his body. Growling in annoyance, he slid his legs off the boxers he wore, releasing his aching hardness.

Baekhyun was looking at him with wide eyes. Seems like Baekhyun was about to face a challenge down there.

But before Baekhyun could even think more, his legs were pushed open by Chanyeol, revealing his waiting hole. Baekhyun's breath hitched, knowing what was about to come. Chanyeol buried his face down there, grabbing his buttcheeks open.

A protruding tongue entered Baekhyun's hole, making his head turn sideways both in delight and anticipation. It was foreign to his feeling, but Baekhyun didn't expect he would be wanting more.

Maybe because of that scent?

Chanyeol's tongue and breath were deliciously warm. Baekhyun moaned in delight and slightly opened his legs more for deeper access. The hybrid grabbed his ass cheeks, slightly playing with the flesh by his hands. The tongue was slowly opening Baekhyun up, and he couldn't help but to moan. Baekhyun breathed with much effort. Chanyeol was rimming him. With that in his head, his heart thumped fastly, sending a bolt of heat on his south.

"Want.. m-more kisses.." After a few more tonguefucking, Chanyeol went up, his voice deep with lust, desperation evident as to how he said it. Baekhyun welcomed the aroused hybrid, kissing him on the lips. Slowly, Baekhyun sat right up, straddling on Chanyeol's lap. Without hesitating, Baekhyun changed their positions. It was Baekhyun who was now hovering above the hybrid.

"It shouldn't be only me being pleasured. No. Not just me."

Without further ado, Baekhyun slid down Chanyeol's thighs gripping the hybrid's cock. Slowly, he licked the balls up to the mushroom head, tracing a vein, before taking it into his mouth. Baekhyun held the part where his mouth couldn't reach, not forgetting to play with the balls.

Baekhyun didn't know what he was doing. But Chanyeol's growls and moans encouraged him, and so he continued on bobbing his head up and down, trying not to choke on the big thing that was in his mouth. Cum and spit both surrounded Chanyeol's cock and Baekhyun's mouth. Soon, a series of muffled moans and sucking filled the room.

A few more sucking and bobbing and Chanyeol's breathing fastened. Baekhyun felt the dick twitch inside his mouth. Knowing Chanyeol was near, the singer went faster. Bobbing his head up and down, Baekhyun stimulated Chanyeol's cock more by humming, adding vibrations. Baekhyun could hear how the hybrid growled in pleasure, his tail gripping Baekhyun's wrist as he blowed Chanyeol.

"A-ahh! C-coming, coming.."

Baekhyun didn't hesitate swallowing what his mouth caught when Chanyeol came. Surprisingly, it only took a few seconds before the hybrid's cock started hardening again, blushing angry red. Baekhyun began licking the hardening cock, teasing its mushroom head. Deciding to stop the teasing, he licked the cum that landed on the sides of his mouth, eyeing Chanyeol who was still high from coming.

"Oh my god, you look so hot."

Baekhyun didn't expect he would be saying those words in his entire life. But it was true. Chanyeol looked so hot.

Under those hooded jacket and pants, under those nerdy glasses, Park Chanyeol was an art. He was a hybrid, and that made him look even hotter. Chanyeol's ears were perking up in full attention, his tail was still gripping Baekhyun by the wrist. He was breathtaking. He was beautiful, and he was Baekhyun's. Smirking, Baekhyun landed his butt on the hyrid's thighs as he slightly rocked his hips, creating friction between their hard dicks.

Chanyeol growled. It was evident how the heat was making him weak with want, but the strong urge to fuck and cum was still there. Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol in the eyes, watching his reaction. The hybrid was looking at him intently, wanting to devour the human who was on top of him.

Chanyeol growled when Baekhyun sucked his fingers before he revealingly scissored his own hole open, readying himself down there for the awaiting cock that was just in front of him. Baekhyun's face showed both pain and pleasure. Continuous ah, ah, ah, from Baekhyun's mouth filled the hybrid's ears. Baekhyun was drooling as he fucked himself with his fingers. It was making him horny. He realized he needed thicker digits to scissor his hole open.

Grabbing Chanyeol's hand, Baekhyun sucked three of his fingers, coating it with his saliva.

And then he pushed it inside his hole, bouncing over Chanyeol's fingers. It was a delicious place to be. Chanyeol's digits were thick. The hybrid was left with no choice but to stick his fingers inside the deliciously tight, wet hole.

"A-ah! Ah! Feels good.. Shit.."

Before he could even come Baekhyun pulled himself up and immediately grabbed Chanyeol's cock, sinking himself down. With all those saliva from the blowjob, the entering became much more easier and sloppier.

Both men moaned in satisfaction. Baekhyun slowly sinked down, savoring each moment. With heavy breath, Baekhyun closed his eyes, feeling the huge cock that was buried inside him, balls deep.

Adjusting for a few seconds, Baekhyun began bouncing.

It was hard at first. They were both so sensitive at that moment and even a small movement could've made them come. Baekhyun was eager to pleasure Chanyeol, though. His breath was hitching with how big the hybrid was, but he still managed to clench his walls to tighten the grip of his ass muscles on Chanyeol's dick as he moved. Bouncing up and down, Chanyeol held him by the waist to guide him to the right place, as the hybrid closed his eyes in pleasure.

"Aw! Ah! Oh my god, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol started thrusting upward, meeting Baekhyun's movements. The hybrid's tail wagged in delight. It went on Baekhyun's thigh aftwerwards, caressing the skin and pleasuring the singer as it went nearer and nearer to his V line, to his own leaking cock.

"Ughh.. s-so good.."

Baekhyun smirked at what he heard. He was making his hybrid feel good. Baekhyun felt his pride rising. He continued fucking himself on Chanyeol's dick, moaning deliciously in purpose for Chanyeol to hear.

"Feels good?"

The hybrid nodded. "Good. Ahh.. T-tight. So good.. Ahh.."

Chanyeol moved and that was when his dick hit deeper inside Baekhyun. The singer gasped.

"Ah! Th-that was good, too. Baby, hit there--ah!--again.."

Baekhyun's head moved back with pleasure. His eyes rolled at the back of his head, his mouth hanging open. Chanyeol thrusted upwards again, hitting his prostate. "Again, again! Ahh.. That was good, baby.."

Chanyeol tightened his grip on Baekhyun's thighs and thrusted more upwards. When he still wasn't satisfied, he quickly rolled, changing positions with Baekhyun, who was close to coming.

When he was on top of the singer, Chanyeol thrusted in the most animalistic way he could. He knew he was also almost there, and so he thrusted faster and harder just like how Baekhyun told him to.

"A-almost--ahhh...there, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun answered with a moan. Chanyeol looked so cute with his moans, noting that the hybrid was still innocent and all. He was soft and fluffy but wild in bed. The singer's face was crumpled in pure pleasure, but still tried to maintain an eye contact to the hybrid. Chanyeol didn't know how Baekhyun did that, but the singer's face still showed pure affection over him, despite the pleasure he was feeling.

"Inside, inside.."

Chanyeol didn't need to be told twice to get what Baekhyun wanted. With a groan, the hybrid came inside Baekhyun's hole, not stopping the thrusting until he completely milked his dick. Baekhyun came and spurted white ribbons on Chanyeol's chest and the bed, adding some Baekhyun scent to the heat scent Chanyeol had on the bedsheets.

A few minutes had passed before Baekhyun felt the hardness of his hybrid's dick poking at his thigh. He and Chanyeol were still sharing lazy kisses as they settled on the bed under the comforter. Baekhyun sighed, remembering Chanyeol was in heat. Of course, he would be hard again.

"Okay, do what you want with me." He said, covering his eyes with his arm. He was damn tired and sleepy, but if it would be Chanyeol who would do all the work this time, Baekhyun wouldn't mind.

Chanyeol smiled like a kid given a lollipop. Hovering on top of Baekhyun again, it was ironic as to how his childish cute face from earlier turned to a hybrid beast craving for sex.

"Okay, I want another one."

*

"Are you sure you don't want the suppressants? Because I'm sure we have lots of supply here." Baekhyun sounded shocked. Chanyeol's stamina was unbelievable.

Chanyeol told him how he experience heat for exactly seven days thrice a year. They started during Chanyeol's fifth day and they were still on the sixth, but Baekhyun wanted to hybernate to regain all the energy that he'd lost. They were currently resting (and definitely wouldn't be resting anymore later) at the sofa in the living room, cuddling like a newly married couple. Baekhyun was straddling on Chanyeol's lap, while the hybrid buried his face on Baekhyun's neck, hugging each other.

"No, I said I'm choosing you, Baekhyunnie."

Baekhyun fought a blush to creep on his cheeks. On their second round yesterday night, Chanyeol accidentally called Baekhyun by that nickname. The hybrid saw how Baekhyun loved that and decided it would be what he would call his human.

"But aren't you tired, Chanyeol?"

"No."

Baekhyun palmed his face. Yeah, right. Chanyeol was a hybrid. In heat. He never would be tired right now.

Chanyeol sighed, pouting. It was as if he wasn't so wild during bed sessions if somebody would look at him like that. "But if we won't do that, would you call me by that name again?"

"What name?" Baekhyun was confused. He felt Chanyeol burying his face deeper in his neck, sniffing his scent afterwards. Wet kisses started to be peppered on his skin.

"That. " Chanyeol sighed nervously. "B-baby.."

"Baby?"

"You called me that before. W-when you were close to coming and--"

Baekhyun flicked Chanyeol's doggy ear. Good thing Chanyeol couldn't see his blushing face right now. "Can you not say that? We were both there that night, you don't have to tell me. It's embarassing.."

Chanyeol nodded.

"Baby.."

Chanyeol's ears perked up. His tail wagged in excitement. Baekhyun couldn't stop a smile.

"Baby."

"..."

"Hey, baby."

"..."

"Chanyeol, my baby."

Chanyeol's grip tightened around Baekhyun's waist. Baekhyun grinned, totally satisfied with the hybrid's reaction. His tail wagged back and forth happily.

"I'm calling you baby and I'm not even sure if we're boyfriends. Hilarious."

Chanyeol backed away, facing the singer. His eyes were big in confusion. "Aren't we boyfriends already?"

"Since when?"

"Uh.. since we confessed that night? We even kissed so much after that. Aren't we boyfriends if we did that?"

"B-but we didn't say it officially!"

"How is that different? We don't just kiss anyone, we just kiss our boyfriends!"

Baekhyun was stunned at Chanyeol's cuteness. He clutched his chest, trying to avoid his gazes. "Oh my god. Stop being cute, oh my god. You lovely creature."

"We're boyfriends, Baekhyunnie."

"Are you sure it's not your libido talking?" Baekhyun tried joking, not comfortable at how Chanyeol looked at him seriously.

"No." The hybrid shook his head. "We're boyfriends. And I love you, too."

Baekhyun almost cried. The answer to his feelings was already there. He almost cried with joy.

Well, almost.

Chanyeol's hardness poked Baekhyun's entrance even before he could kiss the hybrid. Baekhyun giggled. He remembered he needed to tend to his boyfriend's heat.

As they shared more kisses, both agreeing for another round, Baekhyun reminded himself that he needed to thank Baekhyunbar.

\---


	3. Amalgam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * amalgam (n.) - a combination or mixture of different things
> 
> Baekhyun noticed how Chanyeol, his hybrid boyfriend, never kissed him on the lips passionately again, after his heat. In fact, it seemed like Chanyeol was avoiding it.
> 
> Baekhyun needed to know the reason why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last part of this three shot series. :))
> 
> (Also, Lay here is a different character with Yixing on the first part.)

Chanyeol had never touched him like that again after that night.

Baekhyun was settled on the sofa in the living room, thoughts clouded his mind as he pretended on reading the contract EXOEnt provided him that morning. His recent contract was to expire the day after but after breakfast his manager, Kim Jongdae, barged in his apartment to give him the new contract. The scenario wasn't new though; for the past seven years, his agency never failed to ensure that Baekhyun---the star singer Baekhyun---would be signing up again with them right before the contract expired. And Jongdae would always be the one to deliver him that. Nothing was new at all.

Well, except for one thing.

Baekhyun wasn't alone this time. As he tried to focus reading his new contract, Chanyeol was there, beside him, hugging his waist and his head on his shoulder. Besides not being alone, it was also different as to how the singer was distracted. The fact that Chanyeol had never been intimate to him after the heat kept on bothering him, even with the important matter on his hand. He also noticed that Chanyeol tried to avoid giving him kisses on the lips, as possible. Just a few pecks. And worst, he didn't know the reason why. Baekhyun sighed, trying to sink in his mind what the damned contract was saying. The hybrid was giving him touches and sniffs on his shoulder every now and then, and Baekhyun was sure his cheeks weren't anywhere near the shade of his skin at all. Meanwhile Jongdae was just there, silently sitting on the sofa parallel to them, obviously staring.

"Did I... perhaps come here too early?"

Baekhyun almost jumped at his seat when, finally, Jongdae talked. The manager had that awkward look on his face, and though that was rare to happen with how noisy and upbeat of a person he was, Baekhyun was sure he saw it right. Jongdae might have thought he was disturbing something. Baekhyun glanced beside him, where Chanyeol was cooing and sticking to him like a new born puppy, and saw that the hybrid didn't even flinch with the sudden voices at all. In fact, he seemed like he didn't even care Manager Kim was there.

"No, it's fine!" Baekhyun must have said that loud. He breathed, looking at his manager apologetically. "Uhm.. I was just really spacing out, I'm sorry, Jongdae. I bingewatched an American series last night and I stayed up late, that's why." He reasoned out.

It was partly true, though. Baekyun really did bingewatch, but it wasn't an American series. Apparently in the middle of looking into his phone, the singer found himself watching videos of Chanyeol that he filmed for the past seven months they've been together. He spent all night adoring his tall and handsome of a hybrid boyfriend, constantly giving Chanyeol (who started sleeping on his room since they got together, which turned the master's bedroom as their bedroom) kisses on his face as he slept. But of course, he wouldn't say that to Jongdae.

The manager shifted on his seat. He couldn't decide if the singer told him the truth or if Baekhyun gave him a lame excuse, but he chose to understand. Anyways, the Sunday morning sun was still high up in the sky. Jongdae couldn't argue. Baekhyun was never a morning person. It was just the contract really came to him so early, by chance. "Alright, then. You can read it later." Jongdae stood up. "I'll just come back tomorrow. It doesn't have to be signed right away, anyway. I just wanted to see if you've got any opinion on some conditions that were changed."

"Oh. Okay," Baekhyun nodded. He almost stood up to bring his manager to the front door, but Chanyeol was heavy with most of his body sticking to him. "Err.." He saw Jongdae pause in front of him. He expected the latter would raise a brow at him, like what Luhan does when Chanyeol becomes too clingy, but he heard a chuckle instead.

"It's okay, lover boy. I can manage. Bye, Chanyeol!" Jongdae waved at Chanyeol (who just waved back at him for a second before turning his attention back at his human) before nodding at Baekhyun. "I'll get going. Enjoy your Sunday, Baek."

Baekhyun tried with might to give Jongdae his best apologetic smile. "Yes. See you!"

The singer felt continuous wet kisses on his cheek and the side of his lips after the manager left. Frowning, he looked at Chanyeol. Chanyeol looked breathtaking, as always. "You're really clingy, aren't you?"

Chanyeol had always been like that. He was a hybrid, after all. Skinships were important. Chanyeol got more touchy when they became boyfriends. Less ashamed, and cutely affectionate.

He and Baekhyun kissed more often, touched more often, cuddled more often. Even in random times when the singer worked, Chanyeol would stop him for a while to steal a tight hug, which always made Baekhyun's heart flutter. Movie marathons wouldn't be complete without Baekhyun straddling Chanyeol's lap, Chanyeol kissing and licking him on his face like the hybrid that he was. They rarely got on outdoor dates, but when they do, it wouldn't be done without Chanyeol carrying Baekhyun on his back as they go back to the car to go home. Of course, Baekhyun would always let Chanyeol steal his hand from the steering wheel and kiss it along the drive whenever they stop for a red light, smiling sweetly at each other. The singer didn't expect the hybrid to be this clingy sweet, but he was happy Chanyeol was expressive this way. He wasn't good with words like he said, but he made sure every actions he did was out of affection.

Their time together were spent with mostly composed of actions after actions, touches after touches, without the need of words to roll down their tongues. And though Luhan would raise a brow at them and Jongdae would just chuckle at it, Baekhyun thought of those as romantic.

But what Baekhyun couldn't shake off his mind was the fact that Chanyeol never kissed him again. On the lips. Passionately. In fact, he could see how the hybrid tried to avoid doing the kisses as possible. He could only go braver when he kissed Baekhyun on the cheek. Or if it was a mili-second peck on the lips.

Baekhyun felt wet lips on his cheek. He turned his face, seeing Chanyeol smiling at him shyly. "Sorry?" The hybrid said, eyes expectant of Baekhyun's answer.

"No, just be clingy." The singer propped his body on Chanyeol, burying his face on the latter's chest as he hugged him. "I'll also be clingy."

Chanyeol gladly accepted his boyfriend on his arms, smiling cluelessly.

He was clueless as to how Baekhyun wanted to question why the sweet kisses on the lips never came again. Not to mention that all of those happened after the hybrid's heat.

*

"So, do you kiss Chanyeol first or does he kiss you first?"

Baekhyun almost choked on his frappe when Luhan uttered those words randomly. They were currently in a bubble tea house, waiting. It was supposed to be only Chanyeol and Baekhyun coming, but Luhan insisted on joining them when he discovered that the singer were to take Chanyeol to visit the hybrid shelter at Apgujeong where the hybrid was adopted from. Apparently, Chanyeol was brave enough to socialize on his own (he lived on the shelter for years, though, never leaving, and that made him cautious to other people) and so Baekhyun decided to leave him for a while as he and Luhan waited on the nearest cafe. The singer was glad his boyfriend was finally having a social life, especially now that Chanyeol even went to a hybrid school near his apartment. Chanyeol was even the one to insist for him to go visit the shelter where he came from.

Baekhyun coughed the lump on his throat. The topic was so sudden. "Did you really have to ask me that now?!"

"Why are you so defensive, I just asked you a random question!"

Baekhyun looked at his hyung with a frown. Recovering, he took a table napkin to wipe on his mouth. "It was so sudden, okay?" he slightly shouted, "And how could I even trust your random questions when you're a pervert?" Baekhyun remembered how it was Luhan who told him to use condoms the moment he knew about Baekhyun and Chanyeol finally dating.

"Seriously, Baekhyun." Baekhyun was shocked to see Luhan sigh in a problematic way. The makeup artist buried his face in his own hands, releasing another sigh. His caramel macchiato and strawberry cheesecake was long forgotten on the table. "Just answer me, will you?"

"Is this about Sehun?"

Luhan didn't answer right away. He didn't have to, though. Baekhyun knew the answer. The makeup artist may be a loud nosy bitch with a perverted mind, but Baekhyun knew he had this side---the shy and sort of an idiot one in terms of love.

And yes, Luhan's love interest was Sehun, Chanyeol's classmate on that hybrid school. The two had just met two months ago when Chanyeol enrolled, but it seemed like their relationship had escalated so quickly. Sehun was a tall and handsome cat hybrid, and he and Chanyeol were close. He was paler than Chanyeol, and the cat hybrid was a bit less of a baby. He was having that bitch face as a default, but Sehun would always look cute when he smiled. Luhan looked like he was head over heels over the hybrid, but he was denying it like an idiot because he was afraid Sehun might be toying with him, like he said. Baekhyun grimaced. As if that charming of a hybird would know how to toy with people's feelings.

"So your answer is..?"

Baekhyun sighed. He wasn't ready to open a topic containing Chanyeol and kisses yet, but it wasn't like Luhan already knew his issue about it. He couldn't blame him. "Uh.. during our first kiss," Luhan leaned into Baekhyun as he listened carefully, "it was Chanyeol who kissed me first. It was a plain chaste on the lips, though. Our first hot kiss was.. during his heat when we, you know, did that for the first time?"

"Uh-huh. And then?"

"Err..it was also the first time when we kissed with tongues involved, that first hot kiss. And, uhh.. we had the habit of kissing randomly. Mostly lazy kisses, that time after we confesed our feelings. Most of the time it was Chanyeol who leans in first, but I.. I do kiss him first, too, when I think he's too cute."

Baekhyun blushed. Thinking about it, it was mostly Chanyeol who initiated their kisses. Baekhyun did, too, of course. But he was starting to regret he didn't made the first move to kiss his boyfriend when he got the chance. Maybe he was too engrossed by how lovely of a hybrid Chanyeol was? Or he was too busy he couldn't care less? Or Chanyeol kissed him way too often he didn't feel the need for him to kiss him first? He didn't know. He was starting to think that maybe Chanyeol was dejected, that was why this was happening.

Or was he overthinking again? 

And he said had. He and Chanyeol had the habit of kissing randomly. Because first and foremost, they don't kiss randomly anymore. But if Chanyeol's kisses on his cheeks are considered random lazy kisses, then maybe they do.

Seconds passed before Luhan answered. "Wow." He said, releasing his breath. He didn't realize he was holding it in whole Baekhyun talked. "You really are one heck of a lucky bitch. Damn it, that must've been hot."

Baekhyun slapped Luhan's shoulder, cheeks red. "W-what are you talking about?"

"I want to kiss Sehun, too. I envy you."

"You don't know what you're saying." The singer sipped on his drink. He started whispering the last words on himself. "You don't know how I want to kiss Chanyeol, too.."

But Baekhyun wasn't surprised when Luhan still heard him. "Why? Don't you, like, have the freedom to kiss him because he's your boyfriend?"

"Well, that's a point, but.."

"Hey, if a hybrid that hot was my boyfriend, and I wanted to kiss him that bad, why the hell not? If I were you, I would have pinned Chanyeol down the bed and--"

For the second time, Baekhyun slapped his hyung's shoulder. Hurting, Luhan pressed a gentle hand on the skin that was slapped. He was just trying to help. He was right, anyways. And Baekhyun thought the same. Luhan was right---well, except for the part where Chanyeol was pinned down the bed---but, really, there was nothing wrong about what Baekhyun wanted. They were boyfriends, afterall. Sure, Chanyeol may seem like he was purposely avoiding kissing Baekhyun on the lips but, there must be a reason. There was really a reason. Or, maybe Baekhyun was just overthinking, overreading Chanyeol's actions. Chanyeol wasn't good with words, yes, and he was very affectionate with his actions.

But it wasn't wrong if Baekhyun would make a move. And maybe, he could also directly ask Chanyeol about it.

"Why aren't you talking? Don't tell me you're already imagining pinning him down?" Luhan whistled. "Ooh. Naughty bitch."

Baekhyun frowned. "Shut up." Finishing the frappe, he stood up and got his things.

"Where are you going?"

He didn't answer. It was for him to know, and Luhan to find out.

*

The couple got home at 11PM.

They had dinner at Luhan's residence. Luhan wanted to impress Sehun but he was nervous. Baekhyun had helped the makeup artist by joining them along with Chanyeol. It went on smoothly, and the singer was satisfied.

But he was damn tired.

Luhan's apartment was a long ride from Baekhyun's, and the singer had to drive. The day was long and he didn't quite expect he and Chanyeol would be returning home this late.

"Are you tired? You look sleepy." Chanyeol was looking at Baekhyun with worried eyes. Though sleepy, he could clearly see how the hybrid's ears were drooped down a bit and how his tail wagged in slow motion at the back. Chanyeol was standing taller than him by the door where they were, and Baekhyun just wanted to throw himself at his giant baby and sleep peacefully. Baekhyun couldn't help but smile.

"I'm a bit tired, yes. I want to sleep."

"I'm sorry you had to drive that long for us."

"I enjoyed this day with you, baby. So, it's fine."

Baekhyun stepped closer for a tight hug, placing his arms around his boyfriend's waist. He missed how Chanyeol's cheeks burned in delight, but he could hear how the hybrid's heart beat faster by the call of that endearment that he always loved. Baby.

Shimkoong, it went.

Chanyeol hugged the singer back. "Baekhyun?"

"Yes, baby?"

Dug-dug-dug-dug.

"Do you.. do you want me to carry you to bed?"

"Will you insist if I say no?"

"Yes.."

"Then please carry me."

Baekhyun moved his arms to Chanyeol's neck, embracing him tighter. He buried his face on it, sniffing his scent. "Thank you," he said as he jumped to encircle his legs on the hybrid's torso. The hybrid looked suprised, but still caught him.

Baekhyun knew that Chanyeol didn't mean it like that. Chanyeol had always insisted on carrying Baekhyun in piggyback whenever he had the chance, and Baekhyun knew it was what Chanyeol meant when he asked if he could carry him. But he just couldn't help on insisting to be carried that way. Chanyeol looked so handsome, lovely even.

It was a bit naughty for Baekhyun to insist such a suggestive position, but he couldn't care less. All he wanted to do was bury his face on Chanyeol's neck and sniff his calming scent as the latter walked towards the room.

Their room.

"Baby?"

"Y-yes?"

Baekhyun smiled when Chanyeol had placed him gently on the bed. The hybrid was there, sitting on the side of the bed beside him, blushing pale pink, and it was because of the cheesy endearment again. The singer cupped Chanyeol's face by his hands, breathless by the majestic creature in front of him. "I really am in love with you.."

Chanyeol looked suprised for a second, but managed to reply. "I... I am in love with you, too."

It wasn't an I love you, like what people usually say.

I'm in love with you. For Baekhyun, it sounded sweeter and more sincere. I love you's were used too often. Too common. Was taken advantage too much. He didn't like to say those words much. Baekhyun wasn't gifted with words to just waste it to say less sincere words to his boyfriend. Chanyeol didn't deserve that.

"I'm in love with you, baby. So, so much." Baekhyun said, tears suddenly rolling down his eyes.

"Why are you crying?"

"It's because I have so much love for you."

Chanyeol smiled wide. His tail gave off his delight when it wagged from left to right aggressively. His human seemed really in love with him. "I have so much love for you, too, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun carried his weight. He lifted himself up, then propped his body against Chanyeol's, who decided to place himself laying on the bed, as Baekhyun went to use his chest to pillow his head. It was when the singer decided to catch his boyfriend tight on his arms, raising his head up so his lips could touch Chanyeol's chin. He sighed in contentment, placing gentle kisses on it.

"Love you, love you," he said, while continuously placing gentle kisses on the hybrid's neck and chin, whereever his lips could reach.

Thoughts about the loss of romantic kisses filled his mind, but Baekhyun was too tired to ask Chanyeol about it. Besides, he wasn't even sure if there was any serious reason behind it. He may be misunderstanding, afterall. And if there was, he would ask Chanyeol about it. Not now, but soon.

But tonight, he was tired. All he wanted was touches and kisses from his boyfriend before he could sleep. Reaching anywhere, his hands roamed around Chanyeol's body, even to his tail. His lips kissed and kissed everywhere he could, eyes closed. Chanyeol's chin, jaw, neck, collarbone, his hybrid ears. He kissed and nipped. Chanyeol just laid on the bed, letting him, his eyes wide with surprise at Baekhyun's every kisses. The hybrid's hands hung in the air, not knowing whether he should touch Baekhyun back, or not.

But before he could even decide on that, Baekhyun was there, laying quietly on Chanyeol's chest and unmoving, breathing calmly as he slept.

Baekhyun was close to sleeping, he didn't notice the words he tried to stop himself say the whole day rolling down his tongue.

"I love you, but I just wonder why you never kissed me again.."

*

"Is there something wrong with your boyfriend?"

Baekhyun glanced from afar the studio where he left Chanyeol. "Why? Something happened?" He asked Luhan, who was currently retouching his makeup. The singer was having a photoshoot for a magazine, which would also interview him some time later.

And yes, he brought Chanyeol to his work. He wanted to.

Luhan dipped the brush twice onto the foundation, then sticking it to Baekhyun's cheeks so he could reapply the makeup. "I don't know. I was just surprised when I saw him. Usually he would cower lower on his seat quietly, avoid strangers, talk when needed. But when I saw him, it was different."

"Hyung, Chanyeol attended the school two months ago, remember? He's not having the social anxiety anymore."

"I'm not talking about that kind of different. Of course Chanyeol's changed! He's more open to socializing unlike before, but earlier he was--oh, god--he was staring daggers at people!"

"Chanyeol? Staring daggers? Seriously, hyung."

"It's true! Now, I'm starting to regret I ever joined Jongin and Jongdae into making him eat that spicy ramen. He's really got the scary side."

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. This was the first time he brought Chanyeol again to his work after that small incident. The singer was busy talking to his commercial director that time, leaving Chanyeol on the set for a while, when Jongdae and Jongin (Luhan's assistant makeup artist who happen to start three months ago) decided to play on Chanyeol by tricking him into eating that spicy ramen. Chanyeol, being the pure innocent baby that he was, dug in to the bowl as Luhan, Jongin and Jongdae encouraged him to try the Spicy Ramen Challenge that was going viral so he could be officialy "in". They even told him that Baekhyun already did the challenge, but truth is the singer never did. Why would even Baekhyun do that if he could eat a fresh jalapeno without any water, as his tongue seemed like it was made of steel?

Of course, the hybrid almost died as he ate with teary eyes and red nose trying to finish the bowl, and Baekhyun only had the chance to see him panting as he breathed fire more minutes later as the three idiots laughed at how "cute" the hybrid was. Baekhyun went mad, shouting what did you do to my baby?! along with incoherent words the three were sure a sermon with lots of curses. The singer harshly grabbed the full bottle of milk Jongin was holding at his back, making Chanyeol gulp it down to tone down the spice as he hugged the hybrid who was then stopping himself cry despite his swelling eyes and puffy nose. It was only until two days later before Baekhyun talked to the three in a more willing manner.

"What are you even talking about.." was only Baekhyun's reply.

Luhan went on to putting his makeup, and the singer didn't see his face as he bounced back a reply. "I'm saying he could be scary, sometimes. Or if he wants to. You don't seem to agree with me, though. I don't know if it's because you love him or because Chanyeol seems to be a soft fluff of ball, but don't you think he's also something else beside being the giant baby that he is? I mean, he's twenty-seven, afterall. Hybrids may have this sort of innocence in them, but they do think adult-like, right? Oh--I just realized that, now that I'm talking about it." Luhan put down the brush he was holding and grabbed the liptint to stick it to Baekhyun's lips. "You may know the answer, Baek. Since you live with Chanyeol."

Baekhyun was left thinking. Of course, he lived with Chanyeol for quite some time. But he wasn't sure if what Luhan was thinking was right. Besides, Chanyeol was really a soft fluff of ball. Hybrid or not, he was very soft-hearted. Maybe it was because he was a hybrid that made him too soft-hearted. And a baby. Baekhyun had seen Chanyeol act mature, yes, especially when they sail on to deep talks, and the singer found himself learning all the way about life. But the hybrid didn't seem to know that.

The makeup artist seemed to drop the topic when Baekhyun remained silent. It has been six hours since the shoot, and they were all exhausted. Everybody wanted the day to end. Baekhyun just needed to finish the shoot, with a co-singer this time, and finally wrap things up. Piece of cake.

Or so he thought.

Apparently, the co-singer his director and manager was pertaining to that he would be with was the hottest trending Chinese singer and composer Lay Zhang. Baekhyun only had managed to hear the latter's name a few times (since he didn't watch TV shows much) but the Chinese lad seemed too have the town crush and boyfriend vibe in him. The whole set suddenly turned giggly, especially that many of the crew were girls (and gays) and Baekhyun had to laugh. Sure, Lay was stunning and all, but Chanyeol was still the loveliest.

But of course, Chanyeol wouldn't know that. Especially that Baekhyun and Lay needed to pose in the same frame.

Baekhyun glanced at the far end when the photographer turned to look at the captured photos, looking for Chanyeol, as he and his co-singer stood side by side in the middle.

Luhan was right. Chanyeol was there.

Staring daggers.

Baekhyun decided to play on him a little bit.

*

His conscience was bugging him.

"Hey, baby?"

Chanyeol didn't budge, still looking at the car's window. Baekhyun was there beside him, seating on the driver's seat. The photoshoot had just ended and Baekhyun was driving back home with Chanyeol. And by how the hybrid acted, Baekhyun didn't need to ask to know what's going on. He noticed how his boyfriend looked sharply at what he did earlier (slightly flirting with Lay, yes, he was stupid to even do that) but after that, Chanyeol refused to talk. Baekhyun got him worried. The singer stopped along the drive, turning over on the side of the road.

It was his fault.

The hybrid remained looking outside the window. He was crouching on the shotgun seat, his long legs hardly curled around him. His drooping ears and unmoving tail told Baekhyun how lonely he was.

"I'm sorry."

Baekhyun reached his boyfriend by the shoulders, making him look at him. Before the singer could utter a single word, Chanyeol talked.

"I'm not a kid anymore."

Baekhyun was shocked. The hybrid was looking down the floor, but the frown on his face was evident.

"I'm not a kid, so stop treating me like one." He breathed, "I.. I may seem like one because I don't speak or act the same as you humans, but I'm a grown up a-and I understand things too and I can, I can be not always fluffy like you said, and be like that cool Chinese guy you smiled at earlier. I can even be angry too and can be scary, okay? And now I just---I don't know, I just really, really hate myself now because I can't understand exactly what I feel, I feel so irriated that I want to throw a stone and break your car window but I don't want to do it because I love you!"

Chanyeol looked at him, hurt was obvious on his eyes. Baekhyun felt a pang on his chest. His voice was soft when he replied. "You know I love you too.."

"I know that. Now I don't want to be called baby anymore, because people thinks I'm just that, and you just treat me like one."

"Is that the reason why you don't kiss me anymore?"

"What?" Chanyeol looked surprised.

"I noticed that. You just kiss me on my cheeks, give me a peck if you can't avoid it, but all in all, you don't kiss me anymore."

"I..."

"Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made you jealous earlier. I just thought making you jealous would make you say why you don't kiss me, because I was too confused to even ask. I didn't know that.. you had a different issue. I'm sorry. I should've been careful."

Smiling, Baekhyun inched himself closer to Chanyeol. His hands automatically flew to the hybrid's fringe, fixing it then holding him on his cheeks. "And you're not a baby. You're the deepest person I've known, you taught me many things. Including love.." Baekhyun quickly placed a chaste kiss on his boyfriend's lips. "I hope you forgive me from what I did earlier, I won't do it again, promise. And I want you to know that I do look at you as a man, Park Chanyeol. It's just a coincidence that you had the softest heart that people, even me, couldn't help but to adore you so badly."

"Really?"

"Of course." Baekhyun couldn't help but giggle. Chanyeol's eyes under the glasses were wide with amusement with what he heard. What he said was entirely true. And he was happy to tell Chanyeol about it. "I'm in love with you, Park Chanyeol, my baby. And my boyfriend."

"I'm in love with you too."

Baekhyun smiled. Are all the issues now settled? He couldn't help but ask himself. Because there was still an important matter he wanted to ask.

"So.."

"So?"

"Can you kiss me now?"

Chanyeol looked nervous. "W-what?"

"I thought we're okay? You didn't kiss me because you thought I see you as a child, right? But we're fine now..?"

Chanyeol's cheeks burned. The daylight was giving him away, his blush evident in the sun. "N-no, it's not that."

"Then what is?"

"..."

"Baby?"

Chanyeol's cheek reddened more. His eyes looked everywhere except at Baekhyun.

"Mind telling me?"

"It's because.." The hybrid was looking at his lap, avoiding Baekhyun's gaze when he answered. "I don't know how to kiss."

*

Chanyeol's breathing was heavy.

Baekhyun could hear it by how his apartment was quiet when they arrived home. The singer was still too shocked (and too excited) by what Chanyeol had just told him. He glanced at him after wearing off his shoes and settling on the sofa, seeing how his boyfriend played with his hand like what he usually did when nervous (and embarassed) as he stood in front of the sofa that was in the living room. The hybrid's tail was almost unmoving at his back, and his ears were perking down, but still alert. Chanyeol looked so cute.

"Baby?"

Chanyeol turned to Baekhyun immediately, stiffened. The endearment was still there, all because Baekhyun couldn't find a reason why he should stop calling his lovely boyfriend like that, and that Chanyeol had managed to agree to retain it with how the argument went smooth. Baekhyun looked intently at his boyfriend, adoring him as his heart thumped rapidly inside his chest.

"Baekhyunnie.."

The singer held Chanyeol by the hand. "Come sit here beside me."

The hybrid obligued.

"I'll kiss you. And you, you just have to follow what I'll do. Okay? You just gotta trust me."

Chanyeol could only nod. Baekhyun leaned forward to reach him, removing the latter's glasses and placing it atop the table nearby, his arms immediately locking around the hybrid's neck. As if automatically, the hybrid pulled Baekhyun by the waist, making the latter straddle him. With all courage, Chanyeol managed to hug his boyfriend by encircling his arms around Baekhyun's waists.

Baekhyun started slowly. He placed his lips against Chanyeol's, letting it linger for a few seconds before beginning to move his lips and gently nipping the hybrid's upper lip. He slowly repeated the gesture, making sure Chanyeol was following. He tilted his head sideways to deepen the action, as he pressed his lips more to his boyfriend's plump ones.

He couldn't believe it. At first, he didn't believe what Chanyeol has said. Not knowing how to kiss? It was way beyond his assumption as to why Chanyeol suddenly didn't kiss him. Baekhyun was a moaning mess the whole time during the last he-didn't-know-how-many sexes they had during Chanyeol's heat. He still could remember how the hybrid told him he wanted to do everything on his body, before ravishing him and kissing and nipping and licking his skin. Baekhyun shivered. It was extremely hot, and Chanyeol didn't fail to make him feel so good that time. That was why he couldn't believe it when Chanyeol told him he didn't know how to kiss.

But somehow, it was true.

Chanyeol said he just followed his instinct when he did all that. He never kissed anyone, anyways. All his life he was only offered to various sex toys suitable for a dominant hybrid that he was to help himself with. Having Baekhyun, the hybrid could only follow what his body told him to do, along with his high libido, during his heat. His mind was clouded with lust and he couldn't deny how beautiful his human looked, so all the kissing and nipping wasn't so hard.

But after that, with his mind composed and the heat gone, Chanyeol's skill even over a simple kiss was blown by the wind.

At least Baekhyun believe that. Chanyeol was one hell of a good kisser, and he don't believe it was just gone. Of course, the hybrid could've developed the skill during his heat when they first madeout, but Baekhyun thought that maybe it was just the confidence that was lost. Maybe it was just all on his boyfriend's mind, that he didn't know how to kiss because his wasn't on heat.

That was why Baekhyun told Chanyeol he would help him remember.

"Mmmpfh", tightening his arms around the hybrid's neck, Baekhyun tried kissing faster. Chanyeol was following just good, moving his lips in sync with Baekhyun's, and the singer thought he could now accelerate his kisses.

But before Baekhyun could protrude a tongue, Chanyeol pulled away, catching his breath. "Wait." He breathed, his eyes looking delighted with the deed. "I.. didn't know how I kissed you for so long the last time. Now it's---hard to breathe."

Baeehyun chuckled. Though he was a bit shy, he tried to stay calm to look like an expert. Chanyeol has to follow him. So he needed to step up his game. "I know. But you can breathe through my mouth, baby. I'll show you how." He leaned closer, licking Chanyeol's lips. "Then I'll kiss you with tongue after. I'll also show you how it's done. Okay?"

The hybrid nodded.

Baekhyun closed his eyes as he once again captured Chanyeol's lips. He kissed the hybrid in a faster pace, angling his face differently this time as he exchanged oxygen to breathe with his boyfriend. Poking his tongue for entrance, Baekhyun unconsciously bucked his hips against Chanyeol's crotch when the sensation dawned over him. Chanyeol's lips had always been soft and plump, complementing his thin ones. He could already hear how the hybrid groaned inwardly. Baekhyun was successful into teaching his lovely boyfriend how to kiss, and that alone made him feel his pride rise high. He slightly bit Chanyeol's lower lip before finally entering his tongue on the other's mouth.

"Hmmm," Baekhyun shut his eyes tightly. He was supposed to be teaching his boyfriend, but Chanyeol was so hot Baekhyun couldn't help but drown with the latter's sexiness. His tongue played inside the hybrid's mouth, licking as his own lips nipped at the lips it could reach. Spit started flowing down their mouths, but even Chanyeol seemed to be affected with the attention his mouth was receiving. His eyes were also shut as he surprisingly followed so well with how Baekhyun kissed him.

Soon, continuous panting dominated Baekhyun's living room. The both of them was high with the hot makeout. Baekhyun was smiling ear to ear, having Chanyeol kiss him back as passionate as he did.

But his smile was replaced by confusion when his boyfriend looked distracted---emabarassed, even. His breathing heavy, Chanyeol formed a frown on his forehead, closing his eyes like he was feeling something disturbing.

"Baby, are you okay?" It was Baekhyun who looked more troubled when he saw Chanyeol.

"I just.."

Baekhyun followed Chanyeol's eyes when he placed his look downwards.

Chanyeol grew a boner.

"Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun locked eyes with Chanyeol. "Hmm?"

"Can you teach me some more?"

*

Okay. Let's continue this in our room. 

Baekhyun didn't know where he got the confidence when he said that. Chanyeol was there, asking him for more. He couldn't resist that. And besides, the hybrid sounded so hot. A bit innocent, but so so hot. Baekhyun was so shy during Chanyeol's heat. His hybrid boyfriend underwent the heat with him blushing and moaning and being embarassed the whole time. He didn't know where he was getting all the courage from, but right now, all Baekhyun knew was he wanted to make love with his boyfriend.

Sure, they have done it multiple times the last time. But doing the deed without the heat? It sounded more romantic to Baekhyun.

And exciting.

Chanyeol may have been sexy during the heat, but seeing him go wild in a totally different manner---without some horny pull of nature controlling him---sounded sexier. The hybrid looked so adorable but so hot at the same time, and Baekhyun observed he looked so willing to learn. Baekhyun couldn't help but to look forward. Right then the singer busily removed both their shirts the moment they both landed on the bed.

And, Chanyeol was there, half-naked, laid down the soft mattress as Baekhyun hovered on top of him, his hardness poking at his pants. Baekhyun sat on Chanyeol's thighs, just below the place where his hardening cock curled under the fabric. He tried grinding and rocking his hips as subtle as possible, teasing Chanyeol. Baekhyun's weight was supported by both his hands as it dropped on every side of Chanyeol, his face leaned in closer in a dangerous distance. The hybrid was breathing heavily, his eyes were busted with lust but still looking at Baekhyun intently.

Baekhyun's heart was pounding with nervousness. He hasn't done this before, and he wasn't sure if he could pull this off.

Being naughty in the most vulgar way. Baekhyun didn't know how to do that.

"Babe." Baekhyun never tried calling his boyfriend by that endearment eversince, but now that he did, he realized it sounded so sexy.

"What.." Baekhyun felt like he sounded like a needy bitch in heat, but he didn't know how this affected his boyfriend. "What do you want me to teach you first?"

"I don't know, actually.."

"Then, what do you want to do first?"

Chanyeol was blushing hard under the light of the lampshade. "I just want to kiss you. A-and.. touch you."

"Touch me?"

"Yes."

"How much do you want it, baby?"

"So.. so much, Baekhyun."

"Touch me where, then?"

"Everywhere."

Baekhyun smirked. "Specifically where, baby?"

The singer saw how the hybrid was breathless. It was obvious that Chanyeol was as aroused as Baekhyun was, but Baekhyun didn't want to end this so fast. He realized he should intensify both their desire first, and maybe drown with pleasure later on while they do it. The hybrid was just clueless, oblivious to what Baekhyun was thinking. At the moment all he wanted was to follow his boyfriend's lead, since this was the very first time he has ever had a raging hard on without the presence of his heat.

"You should tell me first where you want to touch me. There are steps, you know? I know your dick's already hard down there, but we should at least get to the mood."

Get to the mood, my foot. Baekhyun laughed at his words internally. He knew the both of them were already so excited, so hard, very much looking forward, but he wanted to tease first. Chanyeol's libido was very high the last time, and Baekhyun didn't get to experience all the foreplays and touching before they could even get to the fucking. Hybrids were so impossible. How much more to Chanyeol when he was a dominant hybrid? Now Baekhyun wanted to raise his arousal more before he could let Chanyeol fuck him.

The hybrid slowly nodded, seeming to absorb what his boyfriend said. His forehead shown a small frown on it, as if he was thinking about where he specifically wanted to touch Baekhyun.

"Have you thought of a place yet?" Baekhyun asked, though he already knew he already has the answer by how Chanyeol blushed hard.

"Your.. y-your.."

"My what?"

"Your thighs. I want to touch your thighs. I want to kiss and lick it. Suck it."

"Really?"

"Yes, it's.. it's so pretty. I've always loved to touch your thighs."

"Then touch it."

Chanyeol's eyes twinkled in the dark. "Can I?"

"Of course. It's yours anyway."

The singer's member twitched inside his pants because of the sight. Chanyeol was unconsciously gulping, slowly reaching for Baekhyun who was just a few inches away from him. His hands were in the air, aiming for the singer's thighs. Baekhyun could sense Chanyeol was nervous.

"Baby?"

"Y-yes?" Chanyeol flinched, surprised.

"Should I also teach you how to do it?"

Chanyeol nodded.

Baekhyun held his hands pulling those to reach the button of his jeans. "What you do is you have to undress me. Remove this." He then let down the hybrid's hands, leaving it alone atop his navel, just above his jeans. Chanyeol gently looked down, eyeing the piece of clothing, breathing nervously still.

Chanyeol opened the button and zipped down Baekhyun's jeans. Baekhyun knelt down the bed, allowing the hybrid to pull the jeans down his waist to his knees without difficulty. Then he sat right down, as Chanyeol pulled down the cloth, reaching down his feet before finally getting rid of it. Baekhyun could only watch his boyfriend in his serious face as he undressed him, leaving him totally naked. Baekhyun's cock was there between his legs, erected, blood pulsating inside.

"Now. What will you do, baby? I'm already stark naked."

Chanyeol didn't answer. Nervously---and almost impossibly---he inched closer to Baekhyun, pulling him by his legs with both hands, then gently landed his hands on the waiting thighs of the singer. Chanyeol was settled between Baekhyun's legs, the space between them so little.

Chanyeol inhaled. Baekhyun's milky white legs had always been so pretty. He could see it all the time, but he always wondered how soft it could be. Afterall, he was half-not himself when he had touched those when they made love the last time.

"I'm not fragile, Chanyeol." Baekhyun noticed how Chanyeol seemed hesitant. "You can touch me the way you want."

"But you are."

Baekhyun's heart skipped a beat. "Fuck. You don't have to say it like that." He said, encouraging Chanyeol to come closer. "You have to do it, baby. You have to touch me. Follow your instinct. I'll definitely like it, for sure."

"Really? Okay."

And then the hybrid did. His touches turned from gentle caresses to needy grips. Chanyeol repeated the gesture, but when Baekhyun was about to speak, he leaned down, burying his face against the skin. He began placing wet kisses on each of Baekhyun's thighs, kissing and sucking the skin of it as his hands continued on touching and gripping where it could reach.

"Aahh. Ah, hmm. That's right. That's good, go on, don't stop. You're doing good."

Baekhyun shut his eyes as he felt the kisses and sucking on his thighs. His dick was curling up on his stomach, hard, and he was breathing in an inconsistent pace. He didn't know it would be this hot. Chanyeol was breathing hard, and his breath was hot and it was touching his center, towards his dick and his balls. It wasn't helpful. He was definitely becoming harder. The sounds of sucking and groaning wasn't helpful either.

He felt Chanyeol's kisses went agressive. The hybrid nipped and sucked hard at Baekhyun's skin, which would definitely leave purple marks the day after. Baekhyun was moaning subtly in his front, breathing the same hard way as he did.

When he was satisfied---Baekhyun's milky white thighs now painted with reddish marks and spit---he pulled his face up, blushing hard.

"Did I do, well, baby?"

Baekhyun groaned. Chanyeol has bever called him that. He was too shy. But hearing it now, he sounded so appealing.

"You did fucking well. Baby, that was really hot."

Baekhyun carried his weight. He landed himself on Chanyeol's lap, straddling him again. He kissed they hybrid, more sloppily this time. He didn't care, he sucked Chanyeol's lips as his tongue found its way to the latter's mouth, constantly licking. Chanyeol was fast to cope up and soon enough, muffled moans filled the room as the couple went on to their second makeout session this day.

Baekhyun was busy kissing and marking Chanyeol's neck when the hybrid spoke.

"Baekhyun."

"Yes, Chanyeol?"

"Baekhyunnie.."

"Why?"

"I-it hurts."

Only then Baekhyun noticed the boner between the hybrid's legs. The singer still wasn't finished on kissing his boyfriend's neck, but he saw how Chanyeol's cock was suffering inside his pants, begging to be released. Baekhyun was hard himself, so he decided maybe they could finally start. He began unbuttoning Chanyeol's pants.

"Ahh. Haaa.." Chanyeol let out a low moan when Baekhyun slowly pulled down his zippers. A finger was teasingly poking at Chanyeol's dick inside through the hole as Baekhyun let the zipper down, and the hybrid could only groan with the sensation. Baekhyun's fingers were really beautiful.

Baekhyun was looking at Chanyeol intently as he gently pulled down the latter's pants. Excited, he pulled down the pants along with Chanyeol's underwear, revealing the hard dick, red and standing with arousal. The singer swallowed. Chanyeol had always been big.

Feeling the cold air touch his cock, Chanyeol was quiet as he waited for what was coming. He knew there was a high chance of Baekhyun sucking him again, and he wasn't wrong when the singer asked him.

"You marked my thighs so well. But I haven't marked you fully on your neck yet, and you're just so hard." He asked, tugging Chanyeol's dick by a hand. The hybrid growled inwardly. His ear twitched in delight. "Why? Do you want to kiss me more?" Another tug. "Touch me more?"

Chanyeol nodded.

"I didn't hear you." Baekhyun tugged at it again. "I said I'll teach you, right? You should answer me, baby."

"Y-yes.."

"I'll deal with your cock later. Now, all you have to do is kiss and touch me more. Hmm?"

The hybrid nodded again, speechless. What he was seeing was a very different side of Baekhyun, his Baekhyun, and he didn't question it when his cock throbbed harder. Sitting up, he met Baekhyun in the middle as the latter once again sat down his lap. "Come on, baby. Kiss and touch me."

Chanyeol shut his eyes as he captured Baekhyun's lips. He didn't know what he was doing, but his body remembered how he expertly touched and ravished his boyfriend during their last sex. He was so shameless back then, being controlled by his impossibly high libido. Remembering how he did things back then, he tried to do it again as he caressed Baekhyun's body. It was only when he touched Baekhyun's ass cheeks when he decided to stop roaming his hands around. Deepening their kiss, Chanyeol squeezed the flesh harshly.

"Ahhh.. fuck." Baekhyun moaned.

The couple was kissing heatedly. They were practically sucking faces as they tilted their heads to different angles just to deepen the sloppy, wet kiss. Chanyeol just started gaining confidence that he let out his tongue, tasting Baekhyun's mouth as the latter moaned in a very sexy manner.

Baekhyun must have moved carelessly because he suddenly felt the poking of Chanyeol's hardness on his entrance.

He broke the kiss, not warning Chanyeol before he turned around to lick the mushroom head before pushing the cock in his mouth.

"Ah! Ahh.."

Chanyeol laid down the bed, surprised. Baekhyun's warm mouth enveloped his dick, and all he could do was lay down defenseless and shut his eyes and bite his lower lip as he moaned. His tail wagged crazily in different directions, not knowing what to do. He could only clutch a hand on his right hybrid ear.

"Baekhyun, Baekhyun, Baekhyun.."

Baehyun heard his boyfriend moan his name continuously. Right then he felt the familiar twitch of his boyfriend's dick inside his mouth. He knew Chanyeol was coming, and so he bobbed his head faster as he tried going deeper.

"Baekhyun, Baek---ah! Ahh, ahhh.."

Chanyeol was panting after he came, his come spurting like white ribbons in Baekhyun's hand, as Baekhyun released his dick from his mouth just before he exploded. Baekhyun was smart enough to replace his mouth on Chanyeol's dick by his hand, collecting the spurted semen on his fingers. Baekhyun turned to him with a smirk.

"Good job, baby." He said, rubbing his cum-stained fingers on his ass.

Chanyeol was just coming down from his high. Seeing how Baekhyun douch himself with those fingers, the hybrid got what was about to happen. This was the first time he came without the presence of his heat, and he felt really good. But knowing he wasn't in it, he doubt he could get hard that fast again. Besides, Baekhyun still hasn't released yet. They were still not yet finished.

"B-baekhyun, I don't---I'm not---" He didn't know what sentence to formulate, with all the thoughts clouding his mind. The singer was literally bouncing on his own fingers, mouth agape and face scrunched both in pleasure and pain. Baekhyun was holding on to his shoulder, as he continuously fucked himself to scissor his hole open, showing how lewd he was to Chanyeol purposely.

"Don't worry, baby. I'll just make that hard again." He said, grinding more on his fingers. Chanyeol was just there, sitting in front of him, whose eyes seemed to be glued on the singer's hard dick bouncing, as he douched himself. Baekhyun stopped his act, giving Chanyeol a long peck on the lips. "Would you let me use your fingers? I need.. I need thicker digits, baby. This is another thing I would want to teach you."

Chanyeol was left with no choice when Baekhyun grabbed his right hand and began sucking on his fingers, coating them with his saliva. His eyes were closed as he did that, and Chanyeol was groaning and making hybrid noises as he watched. "Kiss me here," was only Baekhyun's words, pointing at his neck and tilting his head sideways, as he began inserting one of Chanyeol's fingers in his butthole.

Chanyeol followed. Soon enough, sounds of sucking and moans were heard as Chanyeol buried his face on Baekhyun's neck. He kissed and sucked, repeating what he did on the singer's thighs earlier.

Baekhyun pushed another of Chanyeol's fingers in. He bit his lower lip, feeling how thick his boyfriend's digits were. He tried sinking down, adding one more finger. "F-fuck, so good.. One more, one more.." 

Chanyeol pulled back upon hearing the singer's moans. He couldn't help it, the voice was too lovely. His eyes looked innocent still, when Baekhyun turned to look at him. "Th-that's.. that's so pretty."

"I know." Baekhyun smirked. It wasn't hot or sexy for Chanyeol. He always used the word pretty.

"That, too, is so so pretty."

"Yes, baby. You should---ahh, move your fingers. Help me, baby."

Baekhyun was having a hard time. Literally. He hasn't came yet, unlike his boyfriend, and it was starting to feel painful. But he still wanted to do things first, show Chanyeol how things should be done, though he himself wasn't even an expert. Chanyeol was fingerfucking him already and he couldn't stop the moans coming from his throat when he felt the thick digits move inside. Desperate, he moved his hips to match the movement of the hybrid's fingers.

"Ah, ah, ah! Ahh.."

Gulping, Baekhyun tightened his grip on the hybrid's shoulders. His free hand landed at his back, finding Chanyeol's dick. "Are you hard now? I did my best, baby, to show you I'm needy. I'm really really desperate, you saw that. So, are you hard now? Did I already made you hard?"

"Ugh." Chanyeol reacted when the singer successfully enveloped his palm onto his cock. "Yes, I'm.. h-hard. I'm so hard. Can we get to the next one, baby?"

"Of course."

Baekhyun held Chanyeol by the shoulders, eyes locked at him. "Hold your dick. Put it against my hole. I'll sit down on you."

The hybrid obligued.

His tail hang in midair, frozen. His whole body was tensed. Even his hybrid ears were steady as a rock. Baekhyun was slowly sitting on him. On his dick. On his hard dick. Baekhyun's eyes were closed, feeling the latter's hard cock going inside him. He paused as the insides of his hole fully enveloped Chanyeol's hardness. Breathing hard, Baekhyun rested his head on Chanyeol's neck, shutting his eyes hard as he adjusted to his boyfriend's size.

Chanyeol let out a breath, gesturing at the singer. "Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun didn't answer.

"Baby?"

That was when the hybrid noticed how Baekhyun's eyes were half-lidded. It was clouded with lust, his cheeks were flushed and his lips were swollen. Chanyeol realized how much Baekhyun had put up with all the pain (and pleasure) just to teach him. Baekhyun's mouth was agape, breathing hard. He only got to move his hips once or twice, earning a moan from the both of them, but it was just that before Baekhyun weaklessly propped down on Chanyeol's body. Baekhyun's heart was thumping like a maniac, his dick was desperately wanting a release, but his body was too tired.

"Chanyeol.."

"Why, Baekhyun?"

"Channie---ugh. Baby, my baby.. Chanyeol.."

"Yes, why?"

"P-please take me. I.. I c-can't. I can't anymore. I need a release. I'm too wasted. But your dick's so big inside, I.." He began placing lazy kissing along Chanyeol's lips, chin, and jaw. "I need you to fuck me. Take me, please. Baby, please. Can.. can you do it?"

Baekhyun pulled back and looked at Chanyeol in the eyes. He was desperate.

"Can you do it for me, Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol's ears twictched in reflex. Without pulling out, he carried his weight, along with Baekhyun, and placed the human laying down the bed. He settled between Baekhyun's legs as placed both of them atop his shoulders, folding Baekhyun in half. Baekhyun was dizzy with lust. One moment his hybrid of a boyfriend was claiming he couldn't kiss, making him teach him how to have sex, but another moment there he was, seeming like a hybrid beast willing to devour him. Baekhyun felt a cold on his spine.

He was almost out of himself when he talked. "Can you fuck me now? Can you take me?" He asked, knowing how his hardness felt delighted everytime he told specifically what part of the sex he wanted---clearly a dirty talk.

"Well, can you handle it?"

Baekhyun heard himself cry.

"I don't know, but who cares? I badly want a release, baby. I can really feel you in me."

"Baekhyunnie.." Suddenly Chanyeol was back to being the soft hybrid that he was. His eyes looked so innocent. "I don't think I will be able to go gentle on you, you look so pretty.."

Chanyeol slowly moved, trying to be used to what he was doing. He let his bodily desires kick in, slowly pulling out his dick inside Baekhyun's hole and leaving the tip, before harshly pulling back in. He repeated the deed a few more times, making Baekhyun moan like a hybrid in heat. His human has never moaned like this before, sounding so needy, and so so submissive. Baekhyun has led their makelove sessions during Chanyeol's heat, and though Baekhyun was the one receiving, he did most of the work. Chanyeol just followed, drowning himself with lust as his heat dominated his mind.

"Ahh.. ahhh.. yes, yes, Chanyeol that's right---ahhh.."

The hybrid continued thrusting, locking eyes with Baekhyun despite the latter's droopy lids. The singer was folded in half, legs in Chanyeol's shoulder and he was being fucked open, moans and grunts filling the whole room. Baekhyun felt something wrap around his wrist, and he saw it was Chanyeol's tail.

A hybrid tail. Yeah, right. Chanyeol was a hybrid, a half-dog and half-human specie. And Baekhyun was being fucked by him. He was being fucked by a handsome, adorable, and very hot dominant hybrid. With a big cock.

Baekhyun's dick twitched in excitement. Chanyeol saw it, and his confidence continued on rising spontaneously.

Along with his groans and puppy whines, feeling how good it was for his dick to be inside such a hot tight hole, he tried talking, asking Baekhyun with his bedroom voice. He was pounding on his boyfriend continuously, but with a minimal speed. "Am I good? Am I doing good, Baekhyunnie?"

"Yes, yes. Ahh.. oh fuck, oh fuck. Harder."

"Harder?"

"Yes---ahh! Baby, harder."

"How do I do harder?"

"Just---ugh. Thrust harder. Impale on me. Chanyeol, please.."

"Harder like this? Am I doing it right? I swear I don't know, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun felt the pounding went harder. "Y-yeah. Like that, like tha---ahhh, ahh. More, more."

Baekhyun could only grab and fist the bedsheets as Chanyeol took over him, thrusting on him harder and faster. He was moaning a continuous ah, ah, ah alongside with faster and harder, not forgetting the endearment baby every once in a while. His hole was being impaled so well, its muscles inside were clenching and unclenching as Chanyeol's dick pounded on him hard and fast, just like he wanted to. Chanyeol was surprisingly good with all the thrusting, but his nails managed to create small bruises on Baekhyun's waists as he himself was feeling too much pleasure from fucking his human boyfriend. Chanyeol's lips were slightly apart, eyes shut as he thrusted his hips, angling it in different ways as he remembered it would help him find his boyfriend's prostate.

And there he found it.

"There, there, there! Don't stop---ahh, I don't care if you jizz in me, just---fuck! Just hit me there, baby."

"It's in here, right? Ugh. Baekhyun, it's in here, right?"

"Yes, yes. You found it, baby. I'm--ahh--proud of you. Continue hitting there. I'm almost coming. I want to cum, I want to cum."

"I think I am, too."

Baekhyun came before Chanyeol did, a long, delicious high-pitched moan came from his mouth as semen dripped out of his cock. The singer's cock was angry red, blood pulsating inside his dick. The spurts of semen that came out decorated both their bodies as the cock slowly went limp. Letting Baekhyun's legs down, Chanyeol buried his face into the singer's chest as he gathered his remaining stamina on bucking his hips on Baekhyun's hole. He thrusted harder and faster, desperate on coming as well. Their breathing were both unsteady. Chanyeol bit Baekhyun's neck, going to his fastest pace as he felt the now familiar heat shooting down his stomach.

He groaned, thrusting still as he came all the way inside his boyfriend's hole. Baekhyun sighed a satisfied moan, feeling the hot cream spill inside his asshole.

The hybrid dropped on Baekhyun's body, exhausted. They both breathed hard, catching their breaths for a few minutes. When Chanyeol was about to pull out, his hybrid ear was flicked by Baekhyun.

"W-what.." He asked, his voice hoarse with exhaustion.

"Don't you dare pull that out. Carry me, lay down and let me straddle you, baby."

Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun in the eye, confused. His tail was now freely wagging in slow motion at his back. Baekhyun sighed. "That's called cockwarming, baby, if I hadn't told you that. That's for you. Now come on, pull me up. I'll straddle you. And don't put your dick out!" He sighed, looking at the hybrid warningly.

Chanyeol did was he was asked.

Baekhyun settled his head on the hybrid's chest, exhausted. "Don't look at me like that, okay? You're not in heat. But, I am. I want it like this, so tonight, no Chanyeol Dick will be coming out from Baekhyun Ass, okay?"

The singer saw how Chanyeol blushed. "Oh. O-okay."

"You know, you're pretty amazing in bed. Didn't you really had sex before?"

Baekhyun pulled back, facing Chanyeol. "No, I didn't. Just sex toys. In the shelter. During heat."

"Oh."

"Yes."

"Then how come you are so good in bed? You just literally almost made me crazy earlier, baby."

"Well, I.."

"You what?"

"I learned it from you."

"Me?" Now Baekhyun was confused. "I'm not an expert, though."

"During my heat, I know you researched so much. You made so many amazing things and I.." Chanyeol blushed. "I kind of liked that, when you led the way. I was just too horny back then, following you. And now.. now that you're basically crazy over me---"

"Hey! When did I ever become like that?!"

"It's just my description, Baekhyun."

"Okay continue."

"Well, now that you're basically crazy over me, you demands to be helped. You.. looked so pretty a-aroused like that. I just copied everything you did and applied it to you."

"Sounds reasonable enough. Hmm. And what about earlier? Why were you staring daggers at people?"

"Because you're so pretty and I'm irritated. A-anyone might just steal you from me. There's also a lot of boys and girls earlier staring at you."

"That's just the rookie models. And besides, staring sharply like that won't make much of a difference, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol looked disappointed. "Oh. Really?"

"If you were afraid they would steal me from you, then you should've kissed me in front of them. That'll do it."

"Oh. Then I'll do that next time."

"What the hell, you're starting to become shameless, where's my baby Chanyeol now?" Baekhyun gasped exaggeratedly, looking everywhere to find his baby.

"You're baby is here." Chanyeol frowned, pouting a small one. Baekhyun cooed at his expression, not minding the dick that was buried inside him whose owner seemed to be acting cute on him.

"I know." Baekhyun said, pecking Chanyeol's lips. He asked Chanyeol a question, making him blush. "How about the sex? Did it feel good, baby?"

"It did. It felt so good. And it still feels so good." He said, pertaining to his still buried dick inside the singer.

"I know." Baekhyun chuckled. "Remember I'm in love with you."

"I'm in love with you too."

*

From: baekhyunee_exo

Hi! This is Baekhyun. I wanna say thank you first. Aaand, I know this may seem late, but may I ask why, out of all the hybrids in the shelter, you chose Chanyeol for me? I just wanna know. Thank you.'ㅅ' Also, pls keep this msg a secret. OTL Love you!

From: baekhyunbar_0506

OMG >...< Baekhyun-oppa.

We're glad we weren't wrong when we gave you a gift. All the hybrids in the shelter deserved love, but it was only Chanyeol who didn't think he deserved it. It was so obvious how he made everyone else's lives shine, but he was lacking the light of his life that time. Being the brightest star that we know, we decided you could shed some light to him, as well as he could shine a light on yours! That's why we chose him.

Also, we're happy you liked Chanyeol. We're so happy he's your boyfriend now, didn't see that coming omg~ 

You are always welcome, our shining Baekhyun <3

"Channie?"

"Yes, baby?"

"You know I know how you always tell me I'm the brightest light, right?"

"I do."

"Then why do you still look at me? Doesn't it hurt your eyes?"

"No. You're the brightest of all, but I look at you because you never hurt me."

"Really?"

"Yes, Baekhyun."

"Baby?"

"Is there anything wrong?"

"Nothing. I just want you to know that if I'm your brightest light, then you make my life bright as well. You ignite the fire in my life. Thank you, Chanyeol. Remember I'm in love with you."

"I'm in love with you too. Always."

Baekhyun gently caressed his boyfriend's hybrid ears, earning a contented whine from Chanyeol and his tail wagging in delight.

Baekhyun was't suppossed to go that shelter.

Or so he thought.  
\---

end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! To anyone out there, I hope you enjoyed. You can also visit me on Twitter (I make tweetfics) at username titabaekhyun614  
and on Wattpad as titabaekhyun0506 if you want to read more of my works.
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
